Imagine, toi et moi sans eux
by SwanQueenBoom
Summary: Emma et Regina avaient eu une petite histoire à Neverland, pour tenter d'oublier Emma déménage de Storybrooke pour y refaire sa vie avec Neal et Henry, Regina fait la rencontre du nouveau shérif de la ville qui n'est autre que Robin. Mais durant le mariage d'Emma, les deux femmes se rapprochent de nouveau... SwanQueen. [OutlawQueen & SwanFire.]
1. Adieu Henry

**! ****Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors voici une nouvelle fan fiction un peu spéciale puisque le début parle du Outlawqueen et Swanfire mais l'histoire reste centré sur le Swan Queen ! **

**Ensuite, je publierais en fin de semaine (vendredi soir normalement) car je suis encore au lycée donc je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous publier la semaine. (Géniale -_-)**

**Pour l'instant 5 chapitres sont écrits donc si je m'avance vite il est possible que je vous publie 2 chapitres par semaine, cela reste encore à voir... **

**N'oubliez pas de mettre votre avis, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir et si vous voyez encore quelque faute faite le moi savoir, je relis et corrige seule ma ff donc...**

**Concernant ce chapitre, il n'est pas des plus gais et très centrés sur Regina mais cela change après ne vous en faites pas !**

**Sur ce, j'espère que cela va vous plaire et ENJOY ****!****:D**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient revenus de Neverland. Après leur aventure là-bas et la mort de Pan, Emma s'était beaucoup rapprocher de Neal. Ils avaient décidé de se redonner une seconde chance, mais loin de Storybrook. Le juge avait décidé de donner la garde d'Henry à ses parents biologiques à cause des dégâts que Regina avait causés avec sa magie. Regina s'en voulait, elle en voulait terriblement à Emma mais surtout à elle-même.

Regina faisait les cent pas, elle savait qu'Emma et Henry allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle ne s'imaginait pas un jour devoir dire au revoir pour toujours à son fils. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus le cœur de Regina se serrer. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre toute les deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçût qu'une voiture jaune était garé devant sa demeure.

Regina s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, les bras grand ouvert et les larmes aux yeux.

"Henry ! " s'écria Regina.

- Maman, je ne veux pas te quitter ! s'empressa de répondre Henry.

- Bonjour à vous aussi. grogna Emma.

Henry était blotti contre sa mère, au bout de quelques minutes, Regina releva les yeux vers la blonde tout en gardant son fils collé contre elle.

- Quand pourrais-je le revoir ? d'un ton sec.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne id-

- Miss Swan, vous m'enlevez mon fils et vous pensez que ne plus le voir du tout est la meilleure chose ? Pour qui ? Pour vous ou pour Neal ?

- Regina.. il est temps de faire votre vie.. Je sais qu'Henry compte beaucoup pour vous, mais il ne peut pas passer sa vie à jongler avec deux familles.

- Que connaissez-vous de la famille ?

Emma serra la mâchoire, énervé. Elle aurait voulu lui en cogner une mais elle ne le fit pas par respect, uniquement par respect. Elle empoigna son fils par le bras en lui indiquant d'aller à la voiture. Une fois fait, elle s'approcha de Regina, et la poussa violemment contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de la brune sûr son visage.

- C'est MON fils, il a peut-être fait partie de votre vie avant et je vous en serrais reconnaissante à vie, mais maintenant c'est le mien. continua-t-elle.

- Tirer un trait sur son enfant n'est pas aussi facile qu'oublier quelque galipette d'un soir Emma.

Emma se décolla de Regina. Elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Je m'en doute. répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- N'oubliez pas, on s'est promis de ne rien dire. Jamais. À personne. Répéta Regina à voix basse.

- C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, ce ne sera pas bien compliquer. répondit sèchement Emma.

Emma se retourna vers la sortie, elle fit signe à Regina de la suivre. Une fois dehors, Regina embrassa une dernière fois son fils, elle avait les yeux gonflés, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle serra son fils de tout son cœur, l'embrassant sur la tête. Elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, la première fois qu'elle l'embrassa sur ses petites joues toute douce, la première fois qu'il lui avait dit "Maman". Elle n'était pas consciente qu'elle perdait son fils pour toujours, une part d'elle s'en allait bientôt dans cette voiture jaune, avec Emma et Neal. C'est le cœur détruit qu'elle se décrocha des bras d'Henry. Celui-ci pleurait, il baissa la tête et se précipita dans la voiture. Le simple regard sur sa mère adoptive lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Cette femme qu'il avait détesté plus qu'il avait aimé était là, devant lui, elle avait la main sur sa poitrine comme ci cela l'empêcher de souffrir.

"Allez Henry, nous avons encore tes grands-parents à aller voir."

Emma serra Regina dans ses bras, mais la brune la repoussa. Elle prit place dans sa voiture, démarra le moteur et s'en alla.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune maire. La vue de ce dramatique spectacle lui brisait le cœur. Elle s'écroula au sol en pleure, le cœur déchirer, les larmes qui couler. Elle avait la tête entre ses mains. Elle était détruite, seule, malheureuse, fragile. Elle pleurer si fort, aussi fort qu'elle souffrait. Son fils était parti, pour toujours. Emma n'avait laissé aucune adresse, aucun numéro. Elle avait rompu tout contact avec Storybrooke. Elle resta longuement prosternée contre le sol froid.

Tremblante, elle se remit difficilement debout, alors que les larmes ne cessé de couler sur ses joues, lui encombrant la vue elle avança jusqu'à sa porte d'entrer en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient allègrement sur ses joues rougies. Elle se dirigea vers son salon et une fois assise sur son canapé en cuir, la suite ne fut qu'évidente, elle laissa éclater toute sa rage et sa peine à coup de sanglots pendant de longues minutes.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Les semaines passèrent, mais la souffrance de Regina était toujours présente. En dehors du travail, elle passait la plupart de son temps chez elle. Quelquefois, Snow et Tink venaient lui rendre visite, mais cela ne pas changer grand-chose. La perte d'un être chère est si douloureuse que cela ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. De plus, mise à part son amie Tink, elle n'aimait pas tellement les visites. Elle se trouvait même agressive avec certains.

Regina se rappela du jour ou la ville c'était enfin débarrasser de Pan, ils avaient tous fait la fête au manoir de Regina, la soirée avait duré toute la nuit. Ils avaient tous beaucoup bus et au moment de dormir, la répartition des chambres s'etait faite très vite, Regina et Emma avaient dormi ensemble étant donné qu'elles étaient devenue très proches à Neverland, ce qui étonner tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais avec l'effet de l'alcool, elles s'étaient un peu trop rapproché. Elles avaient toute deux remis la faute sur l'alcool mais l'une d'elle n'avait pas était indifférente à cette nuit là ce qui avait d'ailleurs déclencher leurs éloignements et le rapprochement d'Emma et de Neal. Au bout d'un mois, ils avaient décidé de quitter Storybrooke, de refaire leur vie avec Henry.

Tink était venue rendre visite à Regina aujourd'hui. Elles étaient devenue des amies très proches. Elle apporta un café à Regina qui était toujours au lit.

Tink et Regina étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, devant la fenêtre. La jeune femme blonde avança la tasse de café près de son amie.

- Comment va notre Evil Queen adoré ? Fit-elle.

- Hmmmm.. répondit Regina en ne détachant pas son regard de la fenêtre.

- Voyons Regina, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment..

Regina ne parlait presque pas. Immobile, elle regardait dehors, le regard éteint.

- Tu peux surmonter tout ça Regina, je suis là pour toi !

- C'est trop dur Tink ! Tout, absolument tout me rappel Henry ! répondit Regina en tournant enfin sa tête vers son amie.

- Je sais, c'est dur pour tout le monde mais-

- PAS AUTANT QUE MOI ! retroqua Regina, elle était assise, les yeux braqués sur Tink, les bras écarté et posé sur la couverture.

- Snow a elle aussi perdu sa fille..

- Mais enfin Tink ! Elle ne l'a pas élevé, elle ne l'a pratiquement pas connue. Elle secoua la tête. "Ce n'est absolument pas comparable !"

Le téléphone sonna.

"Mills j'écoute ? Maintenant ! Très bien, j'arrive."

Regina se leva en vitesse et s'habilla.

- Encore une réunion ? Demanda Tink.

- Malheureusement.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Les réunions se tenaient dans le bureau de Regina. Les charmings, Ruby, Tink, Hook, Belle, et Granny y étaient invité.

Snow prit la parole en première.

- Comme vous le savez tous, Emma a quitté la ville il y a un mois déjà...

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Soit forte" lui murmura David à l'oreille.

Regina roula des yeux.

- La ville a besoin d'un nouveau shérif. continua Snow

- Où allons nous trouver quelqu'un pour reprendre le poste ? Nous sommes tous déjà occupé commenta Ruby

Les habitants exposèrent leurs idées à tour de rôle sans jamais se mettre d'accord. Regina regarda sa montre, cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant.

- Nous pouvons mettre une annonce dans le journal ? proposa enfin Regina épuisé de les écouter réfléchir autant pour un problème aussi petit que ça.

Tout le monde se regarda. Personne n'avait de meilleures idées.

- Bien, le problème est réglé je suppose ? répondit Granny agaçait

- Bonne journée à tous. Fit Belle

Tout le monde rentra chez eux, seule Tink et Regina étaient resté.

- Tu veux que j'écrive l'article ? Demanda Tink

- Non, je vais le faire. Elle soupira. "Cela m'occupera l'esprit.."

- Comme tu voudras..

Tink s'approcha de Regina, elle lui fit un câlin. La brune ne refusa pas.

"Tu vas surmonter sa Regina.." lui murmura Tink

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux. Toucher par l'affection et le soutient que lui porter son amie.

* * *

**Des bisous sur vos bouilles !**


	2. Un nouveau shérif ?

**Hello ! **

**Voici le chapitre II, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Merci pour vos favoris, vos follows et vos reviews ça fait plaisir ! **

**Vos réactions en quatre mots "Emma est une salope."**

**- Yaya: je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'avancer cette semaine mais peut-être que je posterais mercredi et vendredi cette semaine, à voir :)**

**Je tiens à préciser que le rapprochement outlawqueen ne va pas durais 20 chapitres, cela reste une swanqueen donc bon, on ne va pas s'attarder trente ans x)**

**Au programme, Rencontre Outlawqueen et petite scène Swanfire, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Emma ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Henry, il était recroquevillé dans son lit. On pouvait lire de la tristesse sur son visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Tout va comme tu veux mon ange ? Demanda Emma

- Elle me manque Maman.. Répondit Henry en se retournant vers sa mère.

- Tu t'y feras.. Elle étreignit son fils de toutes ses forces.

Elle pensa : "Tu verras, tout se passera bien."

Elle sentit les joues de son fils humide contre ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur la sienne. Elle se demandait si c'était finalement la bonne solution. Quand soudain, la porte de la chambre d'Henry s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- On se câline sans moi maintenant ? Neal regardé sa petite famille s'enlacer.

Emma se sépara des bras de son fils en roulant des yeux.

- Henry, va préparer la table s'il te plaît.

- D'accord maman.

Une fois leurs fils descendu, Neal s'approcha de sa compagne. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, son regard plonger dans le sien.

- Il a du mal, beaucoup de mal.. Commença Emma

- Laisse-lui du temps, il est jeune, ça lui passera.

- Combien de temps ? Cela fait déjà un mois Neal !

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Je suis sérieuse ! Et si nous avions fait une erreur ? Le couper de sa mère, de ses grands-parents et de ses amis..

- Et que fais-tu de notre avenir à nous ?

Emma se détacha de lui en soupirant.

- Heeey ! Ne me rejette pas ! C'était ton idée de partir loin deux !

- Oui, je le sais...

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais partir, que tu ne te plaisais plus là-bas.

- Je sais Neal... Répéta Emma.

- Tu veux faire marche arrière ? On aura fait tout ça pour rien ?

- Non ! Elle s'approcha de son homme. "Je t'aime Neal." Elle l'embrassa.

Neal se décolla d'elle quelques minutes après.

"Je vais aller finir le repas."

Emma ne comprenait pas, elle aurait dû se sentir bien, se sentir amoureuse, heureuse, avoir des papillons dans le ventre et un sourire énorme coller au visage. Elle aurait dû se jeter sur son homme et rester dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible. Mais non, elle ne ressentait rien. Alors elle afficha un sourire aussi faux que ses sentiments cachant ses larmes, chaque jour, refusant de blesser Henry qui avait déjà du mal avec la "perte" de sa mère adoptive. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment pour son père, lui qui rêver de les voir ensemble de nouveau. Elle avait beau essayer mais elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle n'était plus amoureuse. L'amour qu'elle croyait éprouver pour Neal s'était dissipé depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop a vrai dire, mais elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'à Neverland. Elle ne pouvait priver Henry de sa fin heureuse, d'un foyer stable. elle se devait de le lui donner, déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente avec sa mère adoptive, il le méritait car au fond, ce n'était qu'un enfant en manque d'amour.

Soudain, elle se demanda si Regina ne lui manquait pas. Elle savait que leur petit jeu n'était dû qu'à la perte d'Henry, la solitude et l'alcool. Regina appartenait au passé, ce qui s'était passé à Neverland restait à Neverland, c'était ce qu'elles s'étaient dit au moment de partir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une aventure d'un soir, elle avait besoin d'une vraie famille, d'un homme qui s'occuperait de son fils, qui assurerait une vie heureuse à Henry. Le reste, ce n'était pas important car son fils passait avant tout, même avant son propre bonheur. S'il lui fallait simuler une histoire d'amour avec Neal, elle le ferait.

Emma avait tracé son destin, écrite son histoire. Elle était la seule responsable et elle était sans aucun doute destinée à ne jamais trouver son bonheur. C'était elle la sauveuse, elle devait se sacrifier pour le bien de son fils. Henry comptait plus que tout pour elle, elle se devait de lui apporter tout le bonheur du monde quitte à être malheureuse dans son sois-disant couple.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Le téléphone sonna, faisant sortir la jeune maire des bras de Morphée. Elle grogna de s'être fait réveillé mais attrapa rapidement le téléphone afin de ne pas manquer l'appel. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'apercevant qu'elle avait dû s'endormir plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Oui allô ?"

- Regina, c'est Tink !

- J'avais remarqué, merci.

- Ton idée de mettre un article dans le journal hier, ça à marcher !

- Mais encore ?

- Deux hommes se sont proposé et on ne sait pas qui prendre.

- Regardez leurs CV.

- Déjà fait.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse Tink ? Demanda-t-elle agaçé.

- J'ai bien une idée.. mais je ne sais pas si tu voudras étant donné ton.. humeur..

- Dit moi toujours.

- Tu peux les rencontrer ?

- On n'est pas dans Incroyable Talent !

- Je saiiiiiiiis ! Mais le nouveau shérif, tu le verras tous les jours, autant qu'il te plaise.

- Qu'il me plaise ?

- Prends sa comme tu veux, si tu es d'accord je t'organise les rendez-vous pour cette après-midi.

- SEULEMENT MOI ?

- Non, je vais demander aux autres !

Elle ne répondit pas.

- C'est ok ?

- Je sais pas, faut que je...

- Cool, à tout a l'heure, bisous. répndit-elle.

"Quelle garce !" conclua Regina en raccrochant.

Regina posa son téléphone sur son lit, elle se précipita dans sa douche. Un nouveau shérif ? Un homme ? Cela lui faisait tout drôle. Elle était habituée à Emma, à cette blonde qu'elle n'arrêter pas de provoquer. Pourtant, il fallait bien faire revenir l'autoriter en ville. C'était sa ville, elle avait des responsabilités même si elle était totalement meurtrie par la perte de son fils, il fallait qu'elle surmonte tout sa et vite. Elle avait tiré un trait sur tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant leur voyage à Neverland. Ce qui s'était passé à Neverland restait à Neverland. Mais à présent, sans son fils elle s'enfermait de plus en plus dans une bulle, tentant tant bien que mal de ce libérer de cette douleur, en vain. Son fils était la seule personne qui donner un sens à sa vie. Toute sa vie, elle avait été seule face aux autres. Puis elle avait adopté Henry et ce fut le début d'une grande histoire d'amour envers son fils. Elle était épanouie en tant que mère. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé, grâce à la malédiction.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois sa douche finis elle quitta son manoir vide depuis le départ d'Henry, sans se presser. Elle rejoignit son bureau à pied, après quelques centaines de mètre de marche, elle était enfin arriver. Elle arriva en marchant d'un pas assuré, avant de se rendre compte que seul Tink était présente.

- On est que deux pour les évaluer ? Demanda Regina

- Snow est enceinte, Ruby et Granny travaillent, Belle tient le magasin et les garçons sont injoignables !

- Comme par hasard.. Soupira t'elle en roulant des yeux. Bien, qu'attends-tu ? Fait les entrées.

- C'est partie.

Sans dire un mot, la brune s'installa sur sa chaise pendant que Tink appela les deux hommes par le biais de la secrétaire de Regina.

- August, Robin. glissa-t-elle en souriant, tendant la main pour saluer les deux hommes.

Regina ne bougeait pas, assise, elle regarda les deux hommes de haut en bas, les dévisageant de toutes les manières possible. Elle cherchait le moindre défaut.

- Bien, nous avons lu vos CV. Commença Regina. Pour quelle raison devriont nous vous prendre plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parce-que personne d'autre ne s'est présenté ? Retroqua Robin.

Regina serra sa mâchoire tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je pratique la chasse, je manie très bien l'arc et je connais très bien la forêt continua Robin s'apercevant de son erreur.

- Si nous avions besoin d'un garde forestier cela aurait été parfait cependant, ce n'est pas le cas. Répondit la jeune maire.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Bien, avez-vous quelconque détails que vous auriez oubliés de mentionner sur votre cv ? Demanda Tink

- J'ai un problème à la jambe, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de- Répondit August.

Regina le coupa. Pourquoi faire Shérif alors ? d'un ton sec.

- Besoin d'argent pour l'opération. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Bien, et vous Mr. Homme des bois ? Dit-elle en posant son regard sur Robin.

- J'ai un enfant, si cela est pour vous une contrainte..

- Pourriez-vous assurer le poste à n'importe quelles heures ? Nuit, jour ? ajouta Tink.

- Bien sûr !

Un moment de silence s'installa, Tink prit la parole voyant que son amie ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Bien, je vous remercie d'être venue, nous vous recontacterons plutard.

Les deux hommes firent un signe d'approbation avec la tête et s'en allèrent.

Tink se retourna vers Regina.

- Tu aurais pu être plus aimable.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne les connais pas, je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux qu'Emma revienne avec MON FILS !

- Regina... Elle lui caressa le bras.

- Je ne le sens pas ce Robin. Reprit-elle d'un ton strict.

- Certe, mais il a l'air plus apte à travailler que l'autre handicapé. affirma Tink

- Et c'est moi qui dois être plus aimable ? répondit Regina amusé.

Elles se mirent à rigoler.

- Sérieusement, comment faisons-nous ?

- Robin est plutôt mignon.. Répondit Tink d'une voix sensuelle.

Regina la regarda d'un air d'incompréhension. "C'est plutôt vrai.." murmura Regina.

C'est Tink qui regarda son amie d'un air d'incompréhension maintenant, les yeux grand ouvert.

- Tu m'as dit d'être plus aimable.

- Woooooooouw, Regina la femme célibataire depuis des siècles à le begin ?

- Surement pas.

"Regina a un cœur, qui l'aurait cru !" pensa Tink tout haut.

- Mon cœur est déjà destiné à quelqu'un. Henry.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

- Ça n'avait rien de drôle.

- Tu devrais tourner la page Regina, et l'homme des forêts pourrait t'aider.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

- Neal, Neal ! appela Emma en faisant lui faisant un coup de coude. "Le gamin" elle lança un regard à Henry. "Il dort !"

- Oh ! Je vais le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, reste là. Il déposa un baiser paternel sur le front de son fils avant de quitter la pièce.

Neal était revenu quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait légèrement nerveux avant de s'asseoir près d'elle, leurs jambes s'effleurant. Ils avaient parlé durant un moment, puis Neal l'avait interrompu sur son monologue sur Henry pour l'embrasser avec douceur et passion tellement il en mourrait d'envie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas toucher. Emma ne le repousser pas même si elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Peu a peu, il se laissa aller en effleurant chaque courbe de son corps. Emma fermait les yeux sous le toucher de son compagnon. Il prenait le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps en mordillant et aspirant sa peau de temps à autre. Il la complimentait et lui disait à quel point il l'aimait, parole qu'elle n'écoutait à peine. Elle l'avait laissé faire, cela devait bien ce produire un moment donner, quel couple ne se donner pas de plaisir après tout ? Elle était la physiquement mais absente mentalement alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir. Son corps était prisonnier, elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres en murmurant "Je t'aime Emma".

* * *

**À mercredi ou Vendredi pour la suite et surtout donnez-moi votre avis et vos critiques (constructives). Bisoooous !**


	3. Outlawqueen :)

**Hey les oncers ! **

**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire malgré l'Outlawqueen ! **

**On arrive bientôt à leurs couples ce qui veut dire bientôt du SQ ! :) **

**Laissez un petit commentaire ! **

**Je vous mets la suite vendredi soir normalement **

**Bisooooous**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La soirée fut longue pour nos deux amies, elles avaient longuement discuté sur qui serait le futur nouveau shérif, chacune d'elles donnait son point de vu et son avis sur le pourquoi du comment pour finalement choisir Robin. Certes, il avait un enfant mais il était plus apte à travailler. De plus, il faisait de l'effet à Regina mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait de sont amie. Tink proposa à Regina d'aller le voir en personne pour le lui annoncer.

Regina quitta rapidement son manoir et monta à bord de sa voiture en compagnie de son amie Tink. Elle enclencha le contact et répéta son texte dans sa tête. Après deux minutes, elle se gara devant la forêt et sortit de sa voiture, grommelant contre le vent qui soufflait, la faisant frissonner dans son long manteau noir. Elle se rapprocha rapidement du camp de Robin. Elle avait eu la brillante idée de mettre des talons de 8 cm un jour de pluie, elle avait les chaussures pleines de bous, Tink la regardait amusé. Regina se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait aimer habité ce genre d'endroit.

- Robin, cria-t-elle alors que ce dernier lui souriait.

- Madame le maire, que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je viens pour vous annoncer que vous avez le poste, elle détourna son regard derrière l'homme pour apercevoir un enfant, le sien sans doute. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes qui montait mais elle se retenait.

- Oh, vraiment ! C'est génial ! Robin s'approcha des deux femmes et les serrant contre lui.

Regina était totalement outrée d'un tel acte. Tink s'en amusé.

- Visiblement, vous n'avez pas le comportement le plus respectable qu'il soit.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit Robin

- Elle veut dire qu'une accolade sans raison n'est pas dans son habitude. intervint Tink.

- Oh... Je vois, veuillez m'excuser votre Majesté. Il fit une reverance.

- Excuse acceptée. répondit Regina d'un ton sec.

- Vous pourriez sourire de temps en temps. glissa-t-il.

- Je me passerais de vos commentaires Mr.. Mr je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs.

- Appelez-moi simplement Robin ?

- Bien.

- Et moi ?

- Et vous quoi ?

- Comment dois-je m'adresser à vous ?

- Votre Majesté n'est-il pas déjà approprié ? dit-elle en rigolant.

- Un surnom dès le début ?

- Vous m'exaspérer.

- Et je vous aime bien. glissa-t-il.

Regina n'en revenait pas, elle aurait voulu répondre mais malgré sa bouche ouverte, aucun son, aucun mot n'en sortait. Elle avait juste eu le temps de rougir.

- Regina, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hook dans 10 minutes. intervint Tink.

- Bee.. Bien, je te dépose ? demanda Regina à son amie.

- Non, j'y vais... seule.

- Et que suis-je censer faire, moi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? demanda Robin.

- Avec vous ? reprit Regina en lançant un rire moqueur.

- Oui, je pourrais vous présenter Roland ?

- Roland ?

- Mon fils !

Regina avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée..

Henry lui manquait terriblement, l'idée d'être à nouveau avec un enfant la rendait nostalgique.

- J'accepte.

- Quoi ? Enfin je veux dire, vraiment ?

- J'adorerais connaître votre fils. Conclut-elle

- Bien, alors moi j'y vais, bisous à tous, je reviens tout à l'heure. cria Tink en s'éloignent.

- Mon fils, ou moi ? demanda Robin.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous adoreriez connaître mon fils ou moi ?

- Ne soyez pas si bête, si j'aurais voulu vous connaître, je ne vous aurai pas proposé sa dans les bois.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"On reviens dans quelques heures, reste sage, n'ouvre à personne et surtout.." Emma embrassa son fils sur le front. "Ne met pas le feu à la maison." elle rigola.

"Bon film !" répondit Henry à ses parents.

Une fois la porte fermée, Henry couru dans sa chambre, il alluma son ordinateur.

Il entra " Itinéraire." sur le moteur de recherche.

Le cœur battant plus vite que la normal il continua "Ma position à StoryBrooke."

Il avait désormais le cœur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure, et s'il faisait une bêtise ? Revenir dans la vie de sa mère qui l'avait peut-être déjà oublié qui sait ?

" 300 km de distance !" hurla le garçon en se reculant de l'écran les yeux ronds.

Il s'empressa d'imprimer l'itinéraire et d'effacer l'historique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander son argent de poche afin de pouvoir revenir à StoryBrooke mais aussi de choisir le jour parfait car s'il faisait l'erreur d'y aller et qu'Emma ou Neal s'en apercevait il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Roland, viens par ici ! s'écria Robin

Son fils était beaucoup plus petit qu'Henry. Il courra jusqu'à son père.

- J'aimerais te présenter le maire, Mada- Il fit couper par la brune.

- Regina, appelle-moi Regina. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit Roland, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'un enfant.

- Bien le bonjour madame ! répondit le petit garçon.

- Ça te dérange si elle passe la journée.. Regina fixa Robin avec un sourcil relevé. Ou juste quelques heures, reprit-il. Avec nous ?

- Est-ce qu'elle va jouer avec moi papa ?

- Oui, si tu en as envie. intervint Regina.

- Alors d'accord ! fit le petit Roland le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais chercher mon arc papa !

Le petit Roland courra de nouveau vers sa cabane.

- Alors lui, il a le droit de vous appeler Regina et nous, nous devons nous vouvoyer ?

- Cessez donc de faire l'enfant.

- Si cela me permet de vous appeler Regina. souffla-t-il.

Regina roula les yeux puis, a force elle ne savait plus quoi dire alors elle lui demanda si Roland voyait toujours sa mère.

- Il a perdu sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment connue. répondit-il embarrasser, il regardait le sol.

- Oh.. je.. je suis désoler...

Robin et Regina marchèrent pour s'avancer près de la cabane.

- Vous avez des enfants ? demanda Robin

- J'avais.

- Que s'est-il passer ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte d'être avec vous que je dois vous déballer ma vie.

- J'essayais juste de faire la conversation. continua-t'il

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'aimerais connaître qui se cache sous le terrible nom d'Evil Queen.

Regina s'arrêta, elle plongea son regard dans ceux de Robin.

- Ce nom n'est pas terrible, il me va parfaitement.

Robin s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne pense pas.

Regina approcha son visage près du sien comme pour lui dire un secret.

- Vous pensez très mal. chuchota-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent et repris leurs marches.

- Peut-être, mais avec vous, il est difficile de penser correctement. tenta-t-il de se reprendre.

Regina baissa la tête afin que le rouge qui s'imprimer sur ses joues ne sois pas visible.

Une petite tête brune courra en direction des deux adultes. Roland avait les mains chargées de jouer en bois.

**OoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait plus de 20 minutes qu'Hook attendait son amie Tink, il était assis sur les marches du Rolly Roger, une cigarette à la bouche.

- Tink ! Je ne t'attendais plus !

- Excuse moi, j'étais avec Regina et Robin. Répondit-t-elle essouffler, elle avait couru de la forêt jusqu'au port.

Elle regarda l'homme fumer d'un mauvais œil.

- Retire-moi cette merde de ta bouche !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je.. Je disais, regarde-moi cette paire de babouches ! tout en montrant du doigt une paires de pantoufles poser dans un coin du navire.

- J'aime Agrabah !

- Je vois ça.. répondit-elle fière d'avoir échappé à une énième dispute avec son ami. Il était très susceptible sur le sujet de la cigarette, en effet, il n'avait pas bien pris le fait qu'Emma soit retourné avec Neal juste après l'avoir embrassé à Neverland. Depuis, il buvait et fumait beaucoup.

- Alors, comment ce passe notre plan "Rendre heureuse madame le maire" ?

- Plutôt bien, elle l'a embauché comme shérif et elle passe la journée avec lui !

- Bien, bien.

- Emma aurait été contente. continua Tink

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle nous a demandé de faire ça.

- La perte d'Henry voyons !

- Elle nous a demandé de lui trouver quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier.

- Oublier Henry !

- Et lui trouver l'amour tu crois que c'est la bonne solution ?

- J'en sais rien, on verra bien. Conclut-elle

**OoOoOoOo**

Regina avait passé la journée avec le petit Roland. Elle se sentait bien, pour une fois depuis si longtemps elle se sentait heureuse. Les enfants. Les enfants étaient ce qui la rendait heureuse. Robin, lui, avait laissé son fils en compagnie de sa patronne seule de peur de se sentir de trop. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses avec Regina car aussi bizarre que ça pouvait paraître, il se sentait comme attiré par cette femme. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa beauté mais aussi par son attitude. Comment une femme aussi douce pouvait être devenue cette Evil Queen que tout le monde redouter ? Elle était là, le sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant avec son petit garçon. Elle n'avait rien d'effrayant, rien.

Elle avait retiré son manteau pour pouvoir jouer avec le petit Roland pour le plus grand plaisir de Robin qui secrètement mais pas trop la regardait, la contemplait voir même fantasmer de temps en temps sur ses courbes. Le chemisier beige qu'elle avait laissé ouvert dévoiler légèrement sa poitrine et son pantalon noir lui faisait des fesses de malade.

- Je crois que Roland est fatigué ! lança Regina en s'approchant de Robin, l'interrompant dans ses penser.

Il était totalement figé devant le corps parfait de sa patronne, il était plus particulièrement envoûté par sa poitrine. Ce chemisier n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Robin ? Robin ! ROBIN !... mes yeux sont plus haut ! continua-t-elle en soupirant. "Décidément, ils sont tous les mêmes" pensa-t-elle.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'étais plongé dans mes pensez.

"J'avais bien compris.." pensa-t-elle de nouveau.

- Roland, il est fatigué.

- Je suppose que je suis censé le ramener au lit ?

- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'un père ferait ? répondit-elle amuser.

- Je reviens. Il prit Roland dans ses bras et l'emmena au lit.

"Papa !" interrompe Roland alors que son père s'apprêtait à ressortir de la chambre.

- Est-ce que Regina reviendra ?

- Je n'en sais rien fils.

- Je l'aime bien.

" Moi aussi, pensa-t-il"

- Je lui dirai, dors maintenant, il est tard. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla.

Une fois dehors, Regina était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, surement en train de penser. Il se dirigea vers elle et prit place à ses côtés.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? répondit Robin.

- De m'avoir présenté votre fils. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas..

- Sourit ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous êtes du genre "très stricte".

- Je me demande pourquoi je vous ai embauché.

- Je me le demande aussi.

Ils parlèrent durant une heure entière, Regina rigolait même a ses blagues.

- Je devrais peut-être rentrer...

- Déjà ? demanda Robin.

- Il est presque 22 h.

- Vraiment ? Attendez. Il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et le lui donna. Mon numéro.. au cas où vous voudriez revenir ?

Regina se leva le sourire aux lèvres, Robin l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Revenez quand vous voulez madame le maire !

- Pourquoi reviendrais-je ?

- Roland m'a dit qu'il vous aimait bien.

Elle lâcha ses clés de voiture au sol totalement surprise par cette réponse, Robin se précipita pour les ramasser, il se releva. Il était devant elle, leurs corps proche comme jamais.

Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de la jeune maire, un pas de plus et leur corps se touchaient, en un mouvement, il pourrait sceller ses lèvres à celle de la brune. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui tendit simplement les clés, laissant dépasser un bout de son tatouage. Regina ouvrit les yeux en grand quand elle remarqua un lion.

- Oh, c'est un ancien tatouage. Il remonta sa manche.

- Bas.. Je.. Eu.. fit-elle en se secouant la tête.

Regina tenta d'ouvrir la portière en appuyant sur sa clé de voiture nerveusement mais Robin était toujours devant, lui bloquant l'accès. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade.

- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais rentrer.

- Faites donc votre Majesté.

- Vous me bloquer l'accès.

- Oh.. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'en effet, il lui bloquait l'accès. OH ! excusez-moi. reprit-il en se décalant sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse rentrer dans sa voiture.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

- Alors, comment c'était ?

- Tink ! Tu m'as fait peur ! hurla Regina qui eut un sursaut en voyant son amie assis sur son canapé. Que fais-tu chez moi à cette heure ci ?

- J'étais passé te chercher dans la forêt mais tu avais l'air si.. bien avec Robin que j'ai préféré rentrer pour te demander : comment c'étais ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Regina posa ses clés sur la table.

- Regina, tu-

- Non Tink ! J'étais resté pour le petit Roland, rien de plus ! Il ne m'intéresse plu..pas. Il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu ne peux pas rester enfermer sur toi-même, tu ne peux pas rester seule en prétendant ne pas vouloir d'elle car tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Pourquoi pas lui ? dit-elle en se relevant

- ça suffit.

- POURQUOI PAS LUI ? Répéta Tink plus fort.

- POURQUOI LUI ?

- Mais enfin Regina, c'est ton true love bordel !

Regina avait failli perdre l'équilibre

- QU... Quoi.. comment tu.. tu..

- C'est moi qui lui ai proposé ce poste.

- Tu savais tout, tu m'as menti ?

- Je voulais ton bonheur..

Regina était désemparée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Cet homme qui lui plaisait peut-être était finalement "l'homme au tatouage de lion" qu'elle redoutait depuis des années.

- Je.. je suis incapable d'aimer. sanglota-t-elle

Tink s'approcha de son amie, elle lui prit les mains en la faisant s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Regina, je te connais plus que personne, tu as toujours su gérer les choses, ne laisse pas tout s'écrouler. Tu reverras Henry je te le jure, mais pour l'instant donne lui une chance et donnes-toi une chance de tout recommencer, d'être heureuse.

Regina avait les joues humide et légèrement rouge.

- Ce n'est pas facile. murmura t'elle entre deux larmes

- Je serais là, toujours là.

* * *

**A bientôt :D**


	4. Henry !

**Yooooo !**

**Désolé pour le petit problème pour ce chapitre et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont prévenue vous êtes adorable ! ^^**

**Alors, ce chapitre est le dernier avant le début du SQ parce-que je sais que vous avez tous envie de m'égorger mais il faut bien que je pose l'histoire x)**

**Ce chapitre parle d'Henry et du Swanfire... :/**

**J'ai eu un problème de pc c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu le poster hier sorry ! :S**

**J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous ennuyer, j'ai hâte de vous montrer la suite alors rester en vie avec moi ! :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews tout ça ^^**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

La semaine passa et Regina passait de plus en plus de temps avec le petit Roland, elle avait tout d'abord pris quelque distance avec Robin puis, elle commençait à s'attacher à lui, comme si elle l'avait toujours connue. Les journées qu'elle passait avec eux lui faisaient énormément de bien, elle oublié peu à peu son mal-être, mais le soir, chaque soir, elle se rappelait de sa solitude, son fils

- Regiiiiiiiiina ! s'écria Roland voyant celle-ci arriver.

- Bonjour mon grand ! répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Madame le maire.

Robin avait le bras tendu, la main gauche en attente, attendant qu'elle le lui sert comme signe de bonjour.

- Robin.

Elle dégagea sa main droite de son gant et attrapa la main de Robin. Le contact fut rapide et intense. Il l'a dévoré des yeux ce qui lui donner l'envie de rougir mais elle tentait-t-en bien que mal de ne pas le faire en détournant son regard sur le petit Roland.

- Roland a prévu une sortie avec frère Tuck aujourd'hui..

- Une "sortie" vraiment ? dit-elle avec un sourcil relever.

- Un cour de chasse..

- Et vous ne trouver pas qu'il aurait été plus correct de le mentionner hier soir au téléphone ?

Robin l'avait appelé pour savoir si cette dernière viendrait le lendemain, sauf qu'ils avaient finalement passé la soirée entière au téléphone.

- Cela c'est fait ce matin très tôt.. répondit-il gêné, la main sur sa nuque.

- Et je tenais vraiment à ce que vous veniez.. reprit-il

Regina avait les joues rouge tomate, les mains moites et le coeur qui battait à la chamade.

**OoOoOoOo**

" Maman et Papa sont partie toute la journée pour préparer une surprise, enfin c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Je vais en profiter pour enfin aller voir ma mère. Elle me manque tant ! Il n'y a pas un jour ou je ne pense pas à elle. J'ai enfin eu mon argent de poche, je partirai dans 1h le temps de tout préparer. J'ai tellement hâte."

Henry ferma son carnet, le cacha derrière une pile de vêtement et prépara son sac.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Et si nous allions chez moi pour une fois ? Roland pourrait venir nous rejoindre une fois son "cour" terminer ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Parfait !

La jeune maire croisa ses mains près d'elle, un nuage violet les recouvra et d'un coup d'un seul ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Regina.

- Wow, je pensais qu'on prendrait simplement votre voiture. lança Robin.

- Est-ce vous qui payez l'essence ?

Ils se regardèrent tout en rigolant.

Après avoir parler de tout et de rien pendant près d'une demi-heure Regina ne trouvant plus rien à dire demanda

- Je vous sers quelque chose peut-être ?

- Whisky s'il vous plaît mi-lady.

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, en passant devant la fenêtre elle remarqua le ciel gris, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Elle remplit alors deux vers de whisky, elle se tenait au plan de travail, les yeux fermer. Elle prit 2 minutes pour réfléchir. Que faire ? Elle se sentait si bien près de lui mais elle ne savait pas comment faire, puis elle se rappela des innombrables discours de son amie Tink. Elle devait laisser son cœur prendre le devant pour une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y perdait au fond ?

- Eh bien, heureusement que je n'étais pas assoiffé !

- Très hilarant.

- Merci bien. fit Robin en attrapant son verre, il frôla les mains de la brune qui restait bloquée sur le verre en cristal. Ils releva la tête et à sa plus grande surprise, Regina avait les yeux encrés sur les siens. Ils avaient tous les deux une main sur le verre de whisky. Soudain, Regina s'approcha encore et encore du visage du beau brun. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Robin sur son visage, son cœur battait à la chamade. Ce fut lui qui compléta l'écart entre eux en venant déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Regina avait des papillons dans le ventre, son cœur avait dû faire trois fois le tour.

Ils se séparèrent alors en entendant la porte frapper, Regina se releva pour ouvrir.

- Il s'est mis à pleuvoir, impossible de chasser. fit Roland.

- Tu es rentré seul ? demanda Regina affolé.

- Non, frère Tuck m'a déposé en voiture.

- Oh.. eh bien entre mon grand, je vais te faire du chocolat chaud.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux se dirigeant vers le canapé, elle couvrit Roland d'une couverture et lui prépara un chocolat chaud.

- Tink va bientôt venir, elle reste manger ici, ça vous dit de.. rester ? cria Regina à travers la cuisine.

- Nous en serions ravis !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en finissant de faire le chocolat de Roland.

**OoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Emma et Neal scruter chaque console de jeux.

- Je n'y comprends vraiment rien, c'est quoi cette technologie ? demanda Neal

- On va prendre la xbox. répondit Emma au gérant tout en continuant de regarder les jeux vidéo.

- Live, one ?

- Eu... Emmaaaa !

- One !

- C'est la patronne ! chuchota Neal au gérant.

- Bien, cela fera 500 euros.

Neal avait failli tomber par terre.

Ils sortirent alors du magasin.

- 500 euros ! Tu m'avais pas dit que l'on avait gagné au loto !

- Calme toi, Regina a mis sa part avant.. que l'on parte.

Elle se mit à penser à la belle brune.

Suite à un grand silence, Neal demanda

- Emma j'aimerais prendre un café, avec cette pluie je commence à avoir froid..

- Allons-y !

- Il va adorer son cadeau d'anniversaire, le gamin. reprit Emma

- Vu le prix, j'espère bien !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le café le plus proche. Neal avait pris un café et Emma un chocolat saupoudrer de Cannelle.

- Emma, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.. commença Neal. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique, certes.. mais je ne peux plus attendre plus longtemps.

Il se baissa au sol, un genou en l'air, il prit la main d'Emma dans les siennes.

" Nos désaccords semblent loin

Je me vois encore te tenir la main

Je prie que demain soit notre jour

Que tu me dises cette fois c'est pour toujours"

Il s'arrêta et ouvrit une petite boite ou loger une bague en argent.

" Il y a quelques mois j'ai failli faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, celle de te perdre, seulement je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre sans toi, ces pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui je souhaiterais te demander de m'épouser car je t'aime et que tu es la femme de ma vie..."

Emma en resta bouche baie, elle avait toujours appréhendé ce moment mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginé y répondre. Pourtant il le fallait, pour Henry. Mais Regina ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait ? Et si elle voulait reprendre leurs histoire de Neverland ? Elle n'avait plus le choix de toute manière... Elle sourit avant de répondre elle ferma les yeux "Pour Henry" pensa-t-elle.

" Oh, Neal ! Bien sûr que je le veux !"

Elle fit un bond et embrassa le plus crédiblement possible l'homme qui allait être son mari.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Regina était en train de taquiner Roland, lui faisant des chatouilles quand la porte toqua de nouveau.

" Robin, peux-tu ouvrir, cela doit être Tink."

Robin se précipita vers la porte mais ne voyant personne, il baissa les yeux. Henry, Henry était là, devant la porte face à un homme qu'elle ne connaissez pas.

"Que puis-je pour toi bonhomme ?"

"Ma mère, ma mère est là ?"

Robin ouvrit un peu plus la porte de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir Regina et Roland qui étaient en train de s'enlacer affectueusement.

Quand Henry vit sa mère dans les bras d'un autre petit garçon, il crut que son coeur aller se déchirer. Sa mère qu'il pleurait chaque soir avait visiblement tiré un trait sur lui.

Quand Regina tourna la tête vers la porte et qu'elle y vit son fils, les yeux gonflés, plein de tristesse elle comprit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lâcha le petit Roland et courra vers son fils qui lui courait dehors de façon à lui échapper.

"Henry, Henry mon chéri revient !" s'écria-t-elle en courant après lui.

Henry était triste, sa mère l'avait remplacé. Sa mère. Il percuta une femme blonde dans son élan.

"Henry, c'est vraiment toi ?" demanda Tink, elle vit Regina qui courrait après son fils qui était visiblement sonner après être rentrer dans Tink.

"Henryyyy !" Regina tenta de l'enlacer mais celui-ci la repoussa.

"J'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi Maman, jamais.." murmura le garçon en pleure.

"Moi aussi mon ange, jamais !"

"NON ! TU MENS ! TU M'AS REMPLACER !" hurla-t-il énerver.

"Henry, personne ne pourra te remplacer, jamais !" répondit Regina qui avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Ta maman a raison, il n'y a pas un jour où elle ne me parle pas de toi !" intervint Tink.

"Je t'aime Henry ! Pour toujours !"

Henry se jetta dans les bras de sa mère. Ils étaient en pleure tous les deux.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué maman."

"Je t'aime mon fils."

"Je t'aime encore plus."

Soudain, Regina se décolla de lui.

"Comment es-tu revenu ?"

"Maman et Neal sont partie toute la journée..."

"ILS NE SONT PAS AU COURANT ?"

"Non.. je.. tu me manquais."

"Ils vont me tuer !"

"Non, je rentrerais avant eux !"

"Non, je ne te laisse pas prendre le train, s'il t'arrive le moindre ennuie, je m'en voudrais pour le restant des mes jours."

"Mais, comment je rentre ?"

"Je te déposerais."

"Tu.."

"Tu vas me donner l'adresse et je te déposerais.. après le goûter, aller rentre à la maison avec nous."

Il sourit et rentra "chez lui".

"Tu es dans la merde très chère." lança Tink.

"Je le sais.."

* * *

******Pour la scène du bisous OQ je me suis pas fais chier, j'ai repris le même contexte (pourris) de OUAT :P**

**Demain c'est la fin de la saison pour OUAT.. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'une saison 4 est prévue sur et certain :P**

**Suite Vendredi !**

**ZOUBIIIIIIIII**


	5. Les retrouvailles

**Me revoilà pour la suite ! :)**

**(Petit commentaire sur THE final en bas pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre)**

**Comme je n'ai pas très avancé dans l'écriture de cette ff, je publierais seulement le vendredi pour éviter les blancs..**

**Dans ce chapitre, les retrouvailles de nos deux femmes préférées !**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

**OHH ! J'ai une question, trouvez-vous mes chapitres assez longs ? Parce que franchement, j'essaye de développer mais j'ai un peu de mal...**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Regina avait passé l'après-midi coller à son fils, comme ci c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le revoyait. Elle l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir figer le temps et rester à ses côtés pour toujours, mais cela n'était pas possible, surtout quand Emma et Neal allaient rentrer et s'en apercevoir. C'était donc la tête baissée qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Regina.

- Henry monte en voiture, on y va ! s'exclama Regina

Le garçon monta dans la voiture sans broncher, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

- Tink, je.. je rentre vite."

- Pas de problème.. et courage. fit Tink en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

- Il va m'en falloir, encore une fois..

Regina se dirigea vers Robin.

- Je suis désoler de devoir partir, mais on se voit demain, avec Roland.

- Je comprend..

- Je vais y aller alors, marmonna-t-elle.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, Robin l'attrapa par la taille, la rapprochant de lui. Il l'embrasse.

Le baiser fût comme une étincelle, une chaleur brûler dans son bas ventre alors qu'elle répondait avec passion avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur afin de rompre le baiser. Elle se rappela qu'hélas ils n'étaient pas seul.

"Hum, hum" Intervenu Tink. "On a pas toute la journée."

- C'est bien dommage, répondit Regina d'une voix roque et sensuelle lançant un regard à Robin qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Le voyage fût long, mais rapide pour Regina qui se retrouvait encore dans une situation délicate, se séparer encore une fois de son fils. La première fois était tellement difficile, elle venait à peine de se remettre de ses émotions qu'elle appréhendé. Elle avait peur, elle était triste mais elle restait forte, pour Henry.

Une fois arriver devant le petit appartement le cœur de Regina se serra, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au fond de sa poitrine. Du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte, puis sans réfléchir, elle sonna.

Emma ouvrit la porte, elle resta bouche bai devant Regina. Heureuse et en colère.

- Henry ! Ou étais-tu bon sang !

- Voyons Miss Swan, à votre avis, ou était-il ?

- Vous l'avait enlever ?!

- Non maman, je suis partie la chercher.

- Mais, Henry.. on avait dit quoi ?

- Je m'en fou de ce que TU as dit. Je veux mes mères, je les veux toutes les deux, ensemble.

Regina et Emma se regardèrent, gênées.

- Non enfin, pas de cette façon mais...

Soudain, Henry s'arrêta sur la main gauche de sa mère biologique.

- Attend, tu vas te marier ?

Regina choqué par la nouvelle en perdit l'équilibre. Emma gêné aurait préféré que Regina ne soit jamais venue.

- Entre.. entrez. bafouilla Emma.

Regina hésita mais entra quand même. Ce n'était pas le moment de créer des soupçons.

- Je vais appelé Neal pour lui dire qu'Henry est rentrer, je reviens.

Henry attendit qu'Emma s'éloigna avant de demander à sa mère.

- Je veux avoir le droit de te voir, au moins une semaine sûr deux.

- Henry..

- Je te veux, toi. Henry avait les larmes aux yeux

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureux d'être avec tes parents, pourquoi ?

Emma avait raccrocher mais se stoppa pour écouter la suite de la conversation.

- Neal, je ne l'aime pas. C'étais bien mieux à Neverland, vous deux.

Regina laissa échapper un bruit de surprise, de quoi voulez-t-il parler ? Emma de son côté se mit à rougir.

- Que.. veux tu dire ?

- Bas.. vous avait l'air amie, amie proche. J'avais pas besoin de prendre le train pour te rejoindre 1h..

- Nous... nous n'étions pas amies Henry, on se soutenait mutuellement car nous ne voulions pas te perdre voilà tout.

- Vous aviez l'air plutôt proche dans le bateau pourtant !

- Je.. non, enfin... Elle se remémora le moment, Emma collé contre les parois de la cabine du Rolly Roger, les poignets emprisonnés par ses mains. Leurs corps entremêlés, en sous-vêtements. Le souffle saccadé, leurs joues rouge tomate. Les caresses, les baisers. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec autant de passion et d'envie. C'était leur dernier ébat, leurs "adieu". Elle sortit de ses pensés quand elle sentit les mains de son fils la secouer.

- Nous étions justes submergé par l'émotion. conclut-elle.

- Peu importe, je ne veux pas que tu partes.. et je ne veux pas qu'ils se marient !

- Ce n'est pas ma décision.. ni l'une, ni l'autre, malheureusement..

Emma s'apprêter à revenir au salon quand elle s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Mais tu auras toujours ta place même si Robin et son fils en font eux aussi..en quelque sorte parti maintenant.

- Tu l'aimes ? Déjà ?

- Oh Henry, l'amour c'est si difficile, tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Donc tu l'aimes ?

- Je l'apprécie..

- Il t'a embrassé devant moi, Tink et .. son fils !

- C'était.. amicale, oui, voilà !

Emma sentit une douleur inexplicable au fond de sa poitrine, elle se sentait comme... remplacé.

- Oh Emma, je vais bientôt y aller..

- Faites. cracha-t-elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Allez-y partait. Vous êtes si douée pour fuir les choses.

- J'avoue que je ne vous suit pas la..

- Henry, va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire Henry !

- Oh ! J'y vais !

Une fois le garçon parti, Emma continua.

- Robin ? lâcha-telle amèrement.

- Neal ? insista Regina.

- Regina, ce n'est pas comparable ! déclara-t-elle.

- Oui, ça je suis d'accord. Tu vas te marié.

- Tu sort avec se Robin ?

- J'aime Robin. Mais pas au point de l'épouser au bout d'un mois Miss Swan. acquiesça Regina.

Emma culpabilisé.

- J'aime Neal, de tout mon cœur. répliqua Emma.

- Bien, ou est le problème alors ? Que me rapproches-tu ?

- Nous étions "amies" hein ? cracha-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas tiré de trait sur Neverland, je me trompe ? répondit Regina tout en s'approchant d'elle.

- Si, bien sûr que si. Tout est terminer. répondit-elle la tête baissée, elle avait les joues qui commençaient à rougir, elle devenait nerveuse. Si cela ne tenait cas elle, elle aurait déjà les lèvres collées à la peau de l'Evil Queen.

- Alors pourquoi ce que j'ai dis à Henry te dérange ?

- Ça me dérange pas mais..

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé, pleine de tristesse, la situation la dépasser.

- Vous méritez mieux que cela, mademoiselle Swan, déclara finalement la reine.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'indigna Emma.

- J'arrive à reconnaître le véritable amour quand j'y suis confrontée. Cette amour est tellement rare qu'il ne peut être imité et actuellement il n'y en a aucune trace dans vos yeux quand vous vous trouvez avec le père d'Henry.

- Vous mentez. Je suis amoureuse de Neal. souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui mentait.

- Vous êtes amoureuse du père d'Henry, mais êtes-vous amoureuse de Neal Cassidy ?

- Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ?

Regina adresse un sourire à la brune.

- Ne vous mentez pas à vous-même, miss Swan. Nous savons toutes les deux que vous ne l'aimez plus. concéda-t-elle.

Emma resta plongée dans ses pensées, ne comprenant pas comment Regina était parvenue à comprendre exactement les tourments qui l'agitaient.

- Bien, et ce mariage où aura-t-il lieu ? demanda Regina

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il faut dire que nous sommes un peu restreints niveau budget..

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire chez moi ?

- Que..Quooi ?

- Je veux dire, mon manoir est grand, et cela ferait tellement plaisir a vos parents de vous revoir..

- C'est une bonne idée..

- Je pourrais vous aider à faire vos achats pour le mariage ? Cela me permettrait de revoir Henry.

- J'en serais ravie !

- Bien, je vais rentrer, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, on m'attend !

- Robin..

- Lui-même.

- Bonne route Reg.. madame le maire.

Emma attrapa un bout de papier et y griffonna son numéro de téléphone avant de le donner à Regina.

- À demain miss Swan.

Regina se dirigea dans la chambre d'Henry pour lui annoncer qu'elle le reverrai très bientôt, elle l'embrassa et s'en alla.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Durant la route, Regina parler avec Robin par message.

* Alors avec votre fils ?*

* Je vais le revoir bientôt, j'aide Emma pour son mariage*

* Ils vont se marier ? Vraiment ?*

* Apparemment !*

* A quand le notre ?*

* Je te demande pardon ?*

* Tu me demandes souvent pardon à se que je vois.. lol*

* C'est qu'il est drôle notre shérif en plus !*

* J'aimerais te parler pour tout à l'heure..*

* Le baiser ?*

* Oui.*

* Il n'y a rien à en dire..*

* J'ai aimé, cela fais longtemps que je t'observe (non pas comme un gros pervers dégoutant, même si il met déjà arrivé de fantasmer sur..) Bref, je suis tombé sous ton charme depuis le debut Regina*

* Tout ça en un seul message, quel crant. (Sûr ? Voyons, dit le moi) Il est vrai que tu ne m'as pas laisser indifférente non plus*

* Je te le redirais en face, en attendant pense-y. (Tu sais que tu as un corps parfait ?) Je répondrais a ça en face à face*

* J'y réfléchis déjà. (Peut-être aura tu l'honneur de pouvoir regarder "mon corps parfait" de plus près, un jours, peut-être.*

* Coquine comme patronne. ;)*

* Patronne, seulement ?*

* Rendez-vous demain mi lady 33*

Regina était carrément rentrer dans son jeu, elle l'avait limite allumer par simple sms ! Le fait que Robin s'interésse à elle la réjouissait au plus haut point mais d'un côté, elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Je suis rentré !

- Madame le maire.

- Comme tu peux le remarquer Tink, je suis vivante ! répondit Regina le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Emma et Neal vont se marier ici.

- QUOI ?

- Ils n'ont pas trop les moyens, autant qu'ils le fassent ici.. Au moins je pourrais avoir mon fils le temps d'une soirée et le temps des préparatifs.

- Tu vas aider Emma pour son mariage ? Après qu'elle t'ai enlever ton fils ? Vraiment. Tink était carrément choqué par la nouvelle.

- Je suis trop bonne... murmura-telle.

- On demandera sa à Robin. répliqua Tink.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Il t'a embrasser.

- Ce n'étais pas la première fois très chère.

- QUOIII ? Et tu comptais me le dire ou.. ?

- Non, parce-que je pensez que cela ne signifiait rien, que c'étais juste.. sûr le coup.. mais j'en suis plus si sûr désormais..

- C'est ton true love, c'est normal.

- Chaque moment passer avec lui, chaque fois que je le vois, chaque fois qu'il me regarde les yeux remplit de désir, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, d'être sienne, mais.. j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel.. qu'il y a autre choses.

- Tu aimes peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Regina se mit à rougir mais soudainement, elle repensait à Emma.. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait envie de la revoir, vite.

* * *

**Ok, toujours là ? Bon.**

**Le final je l'ai regardé en live et en vostfr le lendemain, le captainswan m'a un peu (beaucooooup) exaspéré, le bisou m'a carrément saoulé et la fin du outlawqueen.. j'avais envie de tuer Emma et en même temps, ça va faire revenir les ambiguïté entre R/E. Le décolleté de Emma, on en parle ? Non ? ok.. Le mariage Rumbelle, 4 personnes, pas top.. Mais par contre, Elsa qui arrive dans la saison 4 *q***

**Je trouve quand même que c'est le meilleur final qu'ils ont fait depuis le début, et vous ?**

**Donnez-moi votre avis sur le chapitre et le final de OUAT si vous l'avez vu ! ZOUBIII**


	6. SwanQueen

**Hey les amiiiiiis !**

**Suite de notre petite histoire (enfin) **

**J'aime vraiment ce chapitre parce que - swanqueen (j'en dis pas plus) mais le mieux sera après ce chapitre ! :P **

**J'ai mis encore une réplique drôle (ou pas) à Tink haha.**

**Laissez votre avis surtout ! ça me fait très plaisir et me motive à écrire la suite**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Emma venait à peine de se réveiller quand elle vit un message d'un numéro inconnu s'afficher sur son téléphone. Elle le déverrouilla et sourit.

*** Emma, c'est Regina, je te propose de venir demain afin que l'on puisse déterminer la liste des invités et tout les préparatifs..***

Regina ! C'était elle. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs appelé "Emma" au lieu de "Miss Swan" cela lui faisait énormement sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le mot "Robin" à la fin du message.

*** ...car aujourd'hui je vois Robin, je ne serais donc pas disponible.***

Ok, ce Robin lui taper vraiment sûr le système.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis mon amour ? demanda Neal en se redressant dans le lit.

Et merde, il y avait encore Neal.

- Un message de Regina, elle m'a proposé de faire le mariage chez elle et de m'aider demain pour les invités tout ça.

- C'est génial, mais tu es contente de les revoir ? Surtout elle, l'Evil Queen.. Elle pourrait gâcher notre mariage comme elle l'avait fait pour tes parents ..

"Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi qui dérange pauvre con." pensa-t-elle.

Emma regrettait-elle d'être partie ? D'avoir abandonner Regina ? Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle avait quitter StoryBrooke, seule elle le savait. Devait-elle le dire à Regina ? Non, bien sûr que non, Regina aimer Robin, c'étais trop tard, une fois de plus.

- Non, elle ne le fera pas, j'ai confiance en elle.. Elle essaye de changer.

- Comme tu voudras poussin. dit-il en se recouchant.

Emma se retourna vers lui, le sourcil relevé.

- Poussin ?

- T'aimes pas ?

- C'est.. bof, si sa te fait plaisir. Elle lui fit un sourire, forcer bien évidemment.

- Je vais à la douche. continua-t-elle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La sonnette de la porte de Regina retentit vers 12 h. "Robin" se disait-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait le dont de lui redonner le sourire à chaque fois. Il l'aider à oublier Henry, et surtout Emma.

- Mi lady ! dit-il en tendant des fleurs d'un bras.

- Oh, merci ça me tou-

Elle eu a peine le temps de parler que les lèvres de Robin s'était déjà posé sur les siennes. Il fut rapide, comme un baiser de bonjour.

- Alors, je t'ai manquer ? reprit-il.

- Tu n'en a pas idée. susurra Regina à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

- Si toi tu avait idée de se que j'aimerais faire, là, maintenant. lança Robin en regardant la poitrine de Regina légèrement découverte.

- C'est dommage, tu devra t'en passer. chuchota-t-elle en lui donnant une légère claque sur la tête.

- Tu voulais me parler ? reprit-elle en allant mettre les fleurs dans la cuisine.

- Oui, je..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Emma était assise derrière la porte de la salle de bain, en pleure. Elle avait laisser couler l'eau pour ne pas se faire entendre. Regina aimer réellement Robin, et elle allait s'en doute passer la fin de sa vie avec puisque elle avait demandé à Hook et Tink de s'en occuper. Elle ne savait pas si c'étais de l'amour ou un manque mais elle se sentait rattacher à Regina. Bon dieu que cette femme pouvais la rendre folle. Ses manies de la provoquer, de la chercher. Elle avait envie de lui dire le fond de sa pensez, qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser de pensez à Neverland. Jamais. Elle devait lui dire la vérité, demain ? Maintenant ? Non, non il ne fallait pas. Mais Emma n'était pas du genre patiente. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raisons ignore, non ?

* J'ai quelque chose a te dire Regina.. -Emma*

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Oui, je.. j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais que l'on s'affiche en t'en que couple, officiellement je veux dire ?

Regina totalement décontenancer face à cette annonce ne su quoi répondre jusqu'à se que son portable vibrât dans la poche de son pantalon.

Elle n'en revenait pas, Emma, lui dire quelque chose ? Elle qui n'avait pas hésiter à lui prendre son fils, à lui reprocher sa relation avec Robin lui dire "quelque chose" non, cela n'était pas nécessaire car au fond d'elle, elle s'avait ce qu'Emma allait lui dire, qu'elle pensez encore à elle surement ou qu'elle regretter, ou qu'elle déménager en Australie qui sait.

- Oui, cela me ferais très plaisir Robin. répondit-elle de panique.

Lui dire oui était une façon pour elle de se protéger d'Emma et des sentiments très spéciaux qu'il y avait entre elles.

*** Je passe se soir étant donner que tu n'es pas capable d'attendre demain. - Regina***

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Je n'ai plus le droit a l'erreur." pensa-Emma.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Allô, Hook ?"

" Tink ?"

" Regina vient de m'appeler, devine quoi ?"

" Dit moi tout ma belle ?"

" Elle est o-f-f-i-c-i-e-l-l-e-m-e-n-t en couple !"

" Quoi ? Avec qui ?"

" A ton avis du con ?"

" Pardon ?"

" Je disais, j'ai envie de thon, étant donner que tu es pirate tu pourrais-"

" Tink, je suis pirate, pas poissonnier."

" Ok,ok.. *ouf* Avec Robin !"

" Sérieux ? Qui aurait pu croire que l'Evil Queen ai un cœur." glissa Hook.

" Faut croire que oui haha."

" T'aurais pas le numéro d'Emma afin de lui dire ?"

" Ouai'p ! Je l'ai pris dans le téléphone de Regina tiens **xx xx xx xx xx**"

" Génial, je l'appelle de suite, bisous chérie."

" Oublie pas ma boîte de thon." répondit Tink avant de raccrocher.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le portable se mit a vibrer, toute heureuse elle pensait que c'était Regina, mais en décrochant.

" Et c'est moi l'impatiente ?" lança t-elle.

" Quoi ?"

" Eu.."

" Hook, enchanté."

" OOh ! je ne t'avais pas reconnue.."

" On reconnait plus son chéri ?"

" HOOK !"

" Bien, bien.."

" Que veux-tu ?"

" Ta mission amour"

" Ma mission ?"

" Mettre Regina en couple, c'est fait ! T'es fière de moi ?"

" Qu-Quooi ?"

" Tu m'as dit de la faire oublier, bas voilà, elle sort avec Robin depuis aujourd'hui midi si tu veux tout savoir."

"L'heure du message" pensa-t-elle.

" Putain de merde !"

" Ça va pas amour ?"

" Ecoute Hook, je vais te laisser.. merci."

Ce mot lui avait presque écorcher la gorge. Regina en couple, officiellement en couple ? Trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien lui dire. Mais Regina aller venir ce soir, qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

La journée fut longue pour Emma. Mais très courte pour Regina qui avait passer sa journée au bras de son homme à roucoulait, se câliner et s'embrasser, surtout s'embrasser. Quand Robin fut partit, Regina prit sa voiture et s'en alla chez Emma.

Une fois devant sa porte d'entré, elle redouter le pire.

- Miss Swan.

- Regina, entre.

- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle en retirant son manteau.

- Tu n'es pas très patiente.

- Surtout très presser. J'ai pas envie de rouler la nuit. elle regarda autour d'elle. Ou sont Henry et Neal ?

- Ils sont partis voir un ami pour le reste du week-end pour préparer le.. mariage.

- Oh, c'est super !

- Si tu le dit..

- Donc, pourquoi suis-je là ? reprit la brune.

- Parce-que tu sait très bien conduire ?

- Mais encore ?

- Parce-que ..

Regina était assise sur la canapé et Emma était debout en face d'elle toute tremblante, ne sachant trouver ses mots.

- Emma, de quoi voulait-tu me parler ?!

- De.. d'Henry !

- Henry ? Regina laissa un hoquet de surprise sortir, elle ne s'attendait pas a se qu'elle lui parle de son fils.

- Oui, je pense que se serait cool si tu pouvais le prendre une semaine sur deux ?

- Ou est passer l'Emma qui disait et je cite " Je ne veux pas qu'il jongle entre deux familles".

- J'ai réaliser que j'av- qu'il avait besoin de toi, Henry.

- Oh.. au bout d'un mois, tu réalise sa ?

- Mieux vos tard que jamais ? glissa Emma avec un sourire nerveux.

...

- Tu es prête pour ton mariage sinon ?

- Pas vraiment..

- J'avais raison ?

- De quoi ?

- Cette ombre qu'il y a dans ton regard, tu n'es pas heureuse. T'en pince pour un autre c'est ça ?

- Je... oui.. murmura Emma honteuse.

- SÉRIEUX !

- Regina, depuis que je te connais, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je t'entend dire "sérieux".

Elle roula des yeux.

- Tu aimes Hook ?

- Quoi ? Non, je..

- Ecoute Emma, qu'importe l'identité de ton amour secret, ce n'est pas faisable. Tu vas te marier, Henry crois en votre amour même si moi je n'y ai jamais cru, tu ne peux pas, compris ? reprit Regina d'un ton calme.

- Regina..

- Tu ne peux pas. répéta-t-elle.

- Tu te marierais avec Robin si tu aimais une autre personne, genre moi ?

Les pensez d'Emma avait dépasser ses mots. Regina la regardait avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil relevé.

- Imaginons. Premièrement je n'aurais pas dit oui à Robin si je.. t'aimais et deuxièment, il faudrait déjà que je m'assure de tes sentiments en vers moi pour prendre ma décision car si ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne vois pas l'intêret de mourire seule alors que l'on peut mourir aux côtés d'un beau brun..

- Merci de cette infos..

Regina se releva du canapé près a partir.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas tiré un trait sur Neverland n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

La brune s'approcha dangereusement d'Emma, leurs tête face à face, le regard plonger dans ceux d'Emma. Elle déposa un court et doux baiser sûr les lèvres d'Emma. Après cela, Emma essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Regina se recula.

- Tu voit, tu ne m'a pas oublier, pourtant il va le falloir car tu vas te marier.

- Je ne veux pas, je te veux, toi.

- Emma, c'est trop tard, tu a préféré prendre Neal et Henry pour te barrer dans un F2 dans une banlieue qui laisse à désirer.

- S'il te plaît Regina.

- Non, je rentre. Maintenant lâche moi la main veux-tu ? ça fais plus de 5 minutes que tu la tiens.

Emma s'exécuta.

- Prend au moins ça, reprit la blonde. Lit cette lettre quand tu en auras envie.

- A demain Emma. répondit Regina en prenant la lettre.

* * *

**La lecture de cette lettre ne se fera pas de suite mais vous allez surement adorer la suite :) ZOUBII**


	7. Je t'aime et toi ?

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Aujourd'hui Swan Queen et un autre ship qui apparemment vous fait envie :P lecture de la fameuse lettre, et petit passage "musical". La musique c'est "All of me" de John Legend, je pense qu'elle est assez connue maintenant. Je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à la fin mais je pense qu'elle ne fera pas plus de 10/15 chapitres, reste à voir..  
**

**P.S : Je voulais aussi remercier .39 pour ses reviews très constructive, bisous à toi :)  
**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le lendemain, Regina avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avec son nouveau "petit ami". Elle se sentait terriblement attirée par lui, mais pas pour la raison qu'elle croyait. Elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse qu'elle pensait, cela devait être l'effet du "true love". Elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la tête mais elle se refusait cette idée. Aimer l'autre blonde, abrutie comme ses pieds ? Non. Mais elle avait une lettre, une lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite surement pour lui dire qu'elle était la meilleure au lit. Elle rigola à cette idée. Ou alors elle lui avouerait qu'elle ne l'aimait finalement pas ? Elle espérait que ce soit ça mais d'un autre, elle était apeurée à l'idée d'avoir des possibles sentiments non réciproque.

" Tu devrais pas y aller ? " l'interrompt Robin.

- Mh.. ?

- Chez Emma ?

- Oh, c'est elle qui doit venir. répondit la brune qui venait à peine de sortir de ses pensées.

- Ooooh.. je vais y aller alors ?

- Oui, en effet ça serait mieux...

- Bien, appel moi plus tard. Il l'embrassa. Bon courage mon amour.

Elle esquissa un sourire et le regarda partir.

Dans quelle galère s'était elle encore mise ?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Neal et Henry étaient partis chez un ancien ami, August pendant tout le week-end afin de préparer le mariage. Ils avaient décidé d'aller acheter les alliances aujourd'hui même. Après avoir tourné en rond dans 3 boutiques différente, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à faire un choix.

- Bon, et Henry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette bague ? demanda Neal en piochant une bague sur le comptoir.

- Bof, je préfère celle en argent.

- August ! Or ou Argent ? répéta Neal en brandissant la deuxième bague en argent de l'autre main.

- Argent !

- Bon bas, argent alors. conclut Neal en reposant celle en or.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, or ou argent ça changera pas le fait que tu vas te marier avec Emma ! lança August.

- Je veux que ce soit parfait !

- ça le sera ! affirma Henry

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dehors, Regina reconnaissée se bruit, cette voiture, cette poubelle jaune. Emma. Elle s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir la porte. Sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle était heureuse de la voir.

- Je t'ai manqué ? lança la blonde qui sortait de sa voiture.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Tu as un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles Gina !

Emma s'approcha enfin de la porte d'entrée.

- Miss Swan, ce n'est pas parce que je vous aide pour votre stupide mariage que nous sommes redevenue les meilleures amies au monde.

- C'était une blague voyons !

La brune soupira.

Elles restèrent bloquées l'une devant l'autre sans savoir quoi faire. Emma réfléchissait, avait-elle lu la lettre ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. La brune de son côté détaillait l'ancien shérif de haut en bas, d'apparence elle n'avait rien de spécial, mais cette femme lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle était unique et elle avait besoin de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Regina sortie de ses pensées afin de briser la glace.

- Emma ,entre, je t'en prie, j'ai mal aux jambes a force d'être debout !

- Si tu mettais des baskets tout irait très bien.

- Les aigles ne volent pas avec les pigeons Miss Swan.

Regina la fixa d'un air hautain et amusé. Emma quant à elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle fonctionnait comme ça, toujours à "taquiner" et ce regard, Dieu sait qu'elle était terriblement sexy quand elle le faisait !

- Alors, on commence par quoi ? Les invités ? proposa Emma en s'assayant sur le magnifique canapé neuf de son hôte.

- Oh, j'avais déjà commencé à écrire quelque nom. Elle fouilla dans sa paperasse et sorti une liste de prénoms.

- Alors comme ça on pense à moi quand je ne suis pas la hein ?

- Swan. Elle s'approcha du visage de la blonde afin de la déstabiliser du regard. Je n'ai pas envie que votre mariage se transforme en 3 eme guerre mondial ou pire encore, en partouze dans MON manoir. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, mais oui, il m'arrive de pensait à toi.

Emma était décontenancée devant un tel aveu, se jouer tel d'elle ou était-elle sincère ?

Après avoir longuement bataillé sur la liste des invités, il était convenu que Robin ne serait pas invité et Gold non plus.

- J'ai vraiment mal au crâne, tu n'aurais pas un doliprane Regina ?

- Un quoi ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais mal à la tête ?

- Si, mais j'utilise la magie, bien plus efficace.

- Tu voudrais bien.. me soulager ? murmura Emma

- Te soulager ? répéta Regina d'une voix sensuelle.

- Pas de ce sens-là ! Emma viré au rouge.

Regina prit place au côté d'Emma, elle posa ses mains sur les tempes de la blonde et ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes, un petit tremblement se fit ressentir. Emma fixa la belle brune qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et sans y réfléchir elle combla le vide entre leurs deux lèvres et l'embrassa d'un chaste et doux baiser. Ce baiser lui avait donné des frissons, elle la voulait, elle voulait l'Evil Queen pour elle seule, c'était sur maintenant. Regina retira ses mains et bondit en arrière.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fout bordel ?!

- Je.. excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du..

- Non, tu n'aurais pas du, non... répéta Regina, elle avait l'air très mal.

- Je.. ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris Regina, excuse moi..

La blonde baissa les yeux, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Elle sentit un doigt se poser sur son menton l'obligeant à lever la tête.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? Tu sais exactement ce qu'il t'a pris. Tu le sais, on le sait depuis le début, depuis Neverland. Mais ce n'est pas correct, pense à Robin, pense à Neal, pense à Henry. On ne peut pas...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu p-

Regina lui coupa la parole et l'embrassa de nouveau puis descendit ses baisers dans son cou tout en glissant ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à frôler dangereusement ses fesses. La blonde gémit doucement en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, elle prit possession de ses lèvres et la laissa approfondir le baiser. Après cela, elle se décolla de la blonde.

- On ne peut pas.. Je suis désolé Emma.. Murmura Regina.

- Je.. sais. souffla la blonde.

- Si tu n'étais pas parti, on n'aurait pas à se voiler la face.

- Je suis parti pour justement éviter cela !

- Peu importe, maintenant, que fait-on ?

- On s'oublie ? On fait comme si de rien n'était ? On se cache ? je n'en sais rien..

- On se cache ? Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ?

- Gina..

- Je.. ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Emma ! Regina commençait à crier, elle se tenait la tête avec ses mains tellement elle avait du mal à réfléchir.

- Regina, attend. Elle lui attrapèrent les mains. Dis moi que je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir ça. Elle posa la main de Regina contre sa poitrine tout en la recouvrant de la sienne. Dis moi que tu m'aimes, ou que tu ne m'aimes pas. Ne joue pas, je ne veux plus jouer Regina.

- Emma..

- Je te laisserais le temps que tu veux, mais réponds moi. Fit-elle en lâchant la main de l'Evil Queen.

- Tu vas te marier ! Ce que je ressens n'y changerai rien.

- J'ai quand même besoin de le savoir..

- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer..

- Bien, n'oublie pas que lundi Henry vient passer la semaine chez toi.

- J'ai encore demain pour tout préparer, ça va.

- Bonne journée Regina.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hook était encore endormi, en caleçon dans le lit, la couette complètement retournée. Un bruit de matelas le réveilla. Il tâtonna la place d'à côté, personne. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les vêtements étaient éparpillé de par et d'autre autour du lit, et à quatre pattes au sol, Tink en sous-vêtement qui cherchait son tee-shirt.

- Oooh ma tête.

- Réveiller captain je bois toute la soirée ?

- Bien le bonjour amour.

Tink se releva, s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber entre les coussins.

- Tu n'arrives pas à trouver quelque chose ?

- Mon tee-shirt. répondit-elle en soufflant.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Hook, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il tendit les bras et la ramena contre lui, la serrant et l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Hook ?

- Hm ? il continuait à l'embrasser.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Hook s'arrêta.

- Quoi ?

Elle se releva.

- Tu m'aimes ou tu aimes mon corps ?

- Je.. non.. c'est toi..

- Dis le alors.

- Je..

- HOOK !

- JetaimeTink ! il l'avait prononcé à une vitesse étonnante.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* Tu viens toujours manger ce soir ? - Regina*

* Non, je serai avec le capitaine ;) - Tink*

" Oh mon dieu ! Tink et Hook ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé !" pensa Regina.

Elle tourna en rond un moment avant d'enfin ce décider de prendre la lettre d'Emma. En l'ouvrant elle laissa un hoquet de surprise sortir. Elle était looooongue. Après avoir lu quelque ligne elle comprit, une musique lui était aussi dédié dedans. Elle lu d'abord la traduction de la musique :

**What would I do without your smart mouth ?**

Que ferais-je donc sans ta superbe bouche ?

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

Qui m'attire, et toi, tu me repousses

**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

J'ai la tête qui tourne, sans blague, Je ne peux pas te cerner

**What's going on in that beautiful mind ?**

Que se passe-t-il dans cette jolie tête ?

**I'm on your magical mystery ride,**

Je suis ta mystérieuse et magique balade,

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

Et je suis tellement étourdi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé, mais ça va aller

Elle continua la lecture..

**'Cause all of me**

Parce que mon être entier,

**Loves all of you**

Aime tout de toi

**Love your curves and all your edges**

Aime tes courbes et toutes tes formes

**All your perfect imperfections**

Toutes tes parfaites imperfections

**Give your all to me**

Donne-toi à moi toute entière

**I'll give my all to you**

Je te donnerai tout de moi

**You're my end and my beginning**

Tu es ma fin et mon commencement

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

Même quand je perds je gagne

**'Cause I give you all of me**

Parce que je te donne tout de moi

**And you give me all of you**

Et tu me donnes tout de toi

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les larmes de la forte et puissante Evil Queen se mirent à tomber. Elle était touché par les paroles qu'Emma lui décerner.

" Regina ou l'Evil Queen, peu importe, toi. Tu est un exemple pour moi, la vie n'a pas été simple avec toi mais tu as su rester forte marlgré les difficultés. Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un homme, Robin ? Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, du moins je l'étais jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que non, que j'étais jalouse. Je suis jalouse de lui car oui Regina, je t'aime. J'avais demandé à Tink et Hook de t'aider à rencontrer l'amour, elle t'a ramené Robin, ton "true love".. Le tatouage lion, ouais.. Regina, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.. Ce tatouage lion, ce n'est pas le bon. J'ai un tatouage au poignet gauche, une fleur, "lion". Je suis ton true love Regina. Tu as peur, moi aussi. Mais je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Tu sais tout de moi, tu arrives à me cerner, j'arrive à voir le bon en toi, je suis la mère de ton fils. Il te faut plus d'argument ou je m'arrête ? J'essaie de te plaire encore et encore, chaque jour qui passe je fais des efforts. Mais tu ne le vois pas. Comme d'habitude, tu m'ignores. J'ai besoin de toi, de tes bras de ton corps. J'aimais cette façon dont tu me regardais Je suis nostalgique de ces baisers volés. Je me demande si je dois tirer un trait Ou alors y croire et continuer. Tu me dira, c'étais mon choix mais je le regrette et j'ai besoin de toi. Nos désaccords semblent loin.. Je me vois encore te tenir la main. Je prie que demain soit notre jour, que tu me dises cette fois c'est pour toujours. Tu as peur de cette vie, de mes choix. Ignore les gens qui veulent se mettre entre toi et moi.. A toi de choisir.. Surtout n'oublie pas que... Je t'aime, je suis dingue de toi. **Love me today don't leave me tomorrow.**"

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis, j'aime vraiment les lires :)**

**Je tiens à dire que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite car le chapitre 8 n'est pas finis et que je manque énormément de temps en ce moment, j'espère pouvoir vous le mettre en fin de semaine mais rien n'est sûr, je vous préviens en avance quand même. Dites moi aussi si vous avez aimé le passage avec la musique aussi :) Zoubiii **


	8. Le vrai visage de Neal

**Salut à tous, *arrivediscrètement***

**j****e suis déééééééésolé de poster aussi tard, vraiment... j'ai eu un gros problème et je n'avais plus assez à l'ordinateur.. de plus, avec les cours je ne sais pas quand je mettrai la suite (qui n'est pas écrite) *pastaper***

**Je ne sait plus si j'ai répondu à tous vos reviews mais merci énormément !**  
**Ce chapitre est plutôt court (c'était soit ça, soit je postais plus tard) il est assez vulgaire par contre je vous préviens, et pas super gai.. je vous avoue que j'en suis pas énormément fière et qu'il risque sûrement de décevoir.. mais bon..**

**J'ai une question, dans le prochain chapitre il risque certainement d'y avoir une scène assez.. voilaa quoi, je me demandais si vous vouliez un truc bien détaillé tout ça parce que le sexe ne plait pas à tout le monde (oui, oui je vous jure haha) ou juste une courte scène brièvement expliquer ?**

** Sinon, oui oui je le tais. bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux.**

**chapitre 8**

* * *

Dimanche matin, Emma était encore dans les bras de Morphée quand un bruit de clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrer la réveilla. Quelqu'un lutter pour entrer dans l'appartement. Elle se releva, enfila un pull pour ne pas être en sous-vêtement devant un possible cambrioleur ou agresseur, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle... un réveil ? elle attrapa son réveil, tant pis elle n'avait que ça et se positionna contre le mur, près de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, un petit garçon entra.

" Henry !" s'exclama Emma surprise et soulagé.

Henry fixa l'objet que tenait sa mère et l'interrogea.

- Eu.. maman, pourquoi tu as un réveil dans les mains ?

- Je croyais que tu étais-

- Un cambrioleur ? Avec les clés de l'appartement ? Original haha. interrompt Neal.

- Rigole, rigole, murmura Emma qui serrait les dents. Pourquoi vous êtes rentré plus tôt ?

- August avait des "trucs à faire" répondit Henry.

- Oooh..

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de nous voir poussin ?

- Eu.. si.. j'avais juste.. prévue des choses aujourd'hui murmura Emma.

- Notre mariage ? répliqua Neal.

- Eu.. ouais, notre "mariage"..

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Robin était venu voir Regina tôt ce matin, elle lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas invité pour le mariage d'Emma, celui ci le prenait mal.

- Je suis le shérif, j'ai besoin de te surveiller et de te protéger ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas invité ?

- Emma ne te connais pas et apparemment elle n'en a pas envie..

- Et Gold ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Neal n'en avait pas envie..

- Je m'en moque ! je veux venir avec toi ! Je dois venir !

- C'est un mariage Robin ! Je suis assez grande et puissante pour me protéger... du buffet !

- Non, tu n'iras pas !

- Et qui es-tu pour m'interdire quelque chose ? Elle arqua un sourcil.

- Ton petit ami peut-être.

- Que tu le sois ou non tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais mon avis Regina. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que l'autre blondasse se mari ? Tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est moi que tu aimes, tu dois faire ce que moi je veux, pas elle !

A ces mots, Regina ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle lui sourie et répondit seulement :

- Qui t'a dit que je t'aimais Robin ?

- Excuse moi ?

- J'accepte tes excuses.

- Nan mais tu te fous de moi en plus ?

- Légèrement ! Regina rigola

- J'hallucine. Je m'en vais.

- Fait donc.

- Tu n'es qu'une.. Robin était dans tous ses états, énervé comme jamais.

- Une quoi ? Elle s'approcha de lui, lui bloquant le passage. Elle était en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Une garce. Il la poussa avec son épaule et sortit.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite, bloquer, paralléliser elle le regarda partir. Une fois ce dernier parti, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servi un verre de vin. Elle tourna en rond dans son salon. Elle se positionna en face de son grand miroir, elle se contempla. "Tu as un don pour tout rendre compliquer. Tu ne peux pas être lesbienne Regina voyons reprend toi je t'en prie." Une larme parcourut sa joue droite, elle était perdu. Elle jeta son vers contre le miroir qui explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle se laissa tomber au sol pour pleurer parmis tout les morceaux de verre et de miroir. Robin l'avait poussé à bout. Il n'y était pour rien en même temps ci elle ne maitrisait pas ses sentiments. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus nier.

**" je suis sur le point de te donner mon cœur, mais n'oubliez pas une chose. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'une femme et qui en plus de ça, va se marier, alors on doit y aller doucement et discrètement. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner mais essayons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard au risque de.. regretter. "**

Elle hésitait, elle effaçait, réécrivait. Son doigt effleura plusieurs fois la touche "envoyer". Elle ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et appuya. " Envoyé." elle souffla.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La matinée se déroula plutôt bien, Neal n'avait pas été aussi collant que d'habitude pour la plus grande joie d'Emma.

- Gamin, demain tu vas chez Regina passais la journée ! s'écria Emma quand elle vit Henry passer devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui, prépare tes affaires et n'oublie pas ta brosse à dents !

Le portable d'Emma se mit à vibrer. Elle s'arrêta de parler. Regina n'était pas indifférente à elle. Elle était tombé dans son propre piège. Elle se mit à sourire comme une adolescente qui allait sortir avec son premier petit ami.

- Je dérange ? demanda Neal qui arquait un sourcil.

- M'hein ?

- Qui s'est ? il lança un regard sur le portable d'Emma.

- Oh.. Regina, elle a trouvé des superbes idées de .. robe.

- Regina, Regina, Regina. J'ai l'impression de me marier avec elle. Après notre mariage on sera enfin tranquille !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Elle posa son portable sur le lit une fois le message effacé.

- On sera enfin seul. Sans Regina, ou Pierre Paule Jacque. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser quand le portable d'Emma vibra de nouveau. Emma tenta de le prendre mais Neal le récupéra plus vite.

- Arf, j'en ai marre d'être dérang-

**" J'ai vraiment besoin que l'on se voit, tu me manques. Je t'aime."**

Emma avait le coeur qui battait à la chamade. Pourquoi tout devait se compliquer ? Pourquoi ?

Neal devenait rouge de colère, il criait, l'insulté.

" QUI S'EST ? C'EST QUI SE FDP QUE TU AS VU ?"

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parl-

- TU TE FOUT BIEN DE MA GUEULE PETITE PUTE ! LE GAS QUE TU AS VU HEIN ? "TU ME MANQUES"

- Neal.. calm-

- ME CALMER ? TU TE TAPES UN AUTRE MEC ET JE DOIS ME CALMER ? MAIS C'EST L'HôPITAL QUI SE FOUT DE LA CHARITÉ !

Pris de colère, il la frappa. Elle se leva pour esquiver mais il était trop rapide, bam, l'épaule.

- Neal.. arrête ! Je ne vois.. personne.. enfin ! Essaya t'elle de dire en pleure.

- JE VAIS LE RETROUVER ET LUI EXPLOSER LA GUEULE ! TU ES A MOI TU ENTENDS ? TU M'APPARTIENTS !

- Je ne suis pas A TOI NEAL !

Il la gifla.

- ECOUTE MOI BIEN SALOPE, APRÈS CA JE PEUX TE L'ASSURER, TU ES A MOI. ET NE T'AVISES MÊME PAS D'EN PARLER OU TU LE REGRETTERAS.  
Il sortit de la chambre.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU REGARDES TOI ! VA DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Henry s'exécuta apeuré.

Emma s'allongea en pleure, elle avait mal et elle était maintenant dans la merde. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Aujourd'hui c'était le tour à Regina d'avoir Henry. Une façon pour Emma d'aller la voir sans que Neal soupçonne quelque chose. Neal n'était pas rentré de la nuit et Emma n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Henry aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Henry ! Emma ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! cria Henry en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Je vais installer les affaires d'Henry en haut, je reviens après et on passe l'après-midi tous ensemble ? Demanda Emma. Pour le mariage. rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- Oui, vas-y ! répondit Regina.

Une fois Emma partit, Regina le questionna.

- Alors, ta semaine s'est bien passé mon chéri ?

- Pas vraiment Maman..

- Allons Henry, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ? Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je.. c'est Emma et Neal.. ils se sont encore embrouillé hier..

- Henry, un couple se dispute de temps en temps, c'est normal mon chéri..

- Non.. il.. il l'a frappé maman.. j'ai eu si peur ! Il se mit à pleurer

- Quoi ?! elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle criait et lui aussi et.. et ..

- Calme toi mon ange, je vais en parler à tes parents !

- Non ! Il vont se fâcher encore plus !

" Qui va se facher ?" interompt Emma

- Emma, Henry vient de me raconter votre semaine.. Elle se leva. Et hier soir..

- Regina, ce n'est rien !

- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! C'est même très grave Emma !

- Maman ? interrompt Henry. Je monte dans ma chambre..

Regina secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Emma, que s'est-il passait ?

- Neal.. il a vu ton message..

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?!

- Le deuxième plus précisément..

- Emma mais tu n'as pas idée de la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mises ?

- Le numéro était caché Regina, il ne le sait pas.

Regina souffla.

- Il a dit ou fait quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, vraiment.. ça va..

Regina se précipita sur Emma et l'enlaça affectueusement. Celle-çi laissa échapper un léger crie de douleur. Regina se détacha d'elle.

- Je t'ai fais mal ?

- Non..

- Emma !

- Ce n'est pas toi, je te le jure !

Regina voyait bien qu'Emma ne comptait pas lui en dire plus, elle attrapa le haut du tee-shirt d'Emma et le déchira afin de pouvoir voir ce qui lui faisait mal. Elle avait un hématome tellement grand que son épaule et le haut de son bras étaient bleu.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Regina était choqué par la taille du coup, elle était affolé, elle avait perdu son sang-froid.

- Ce n'est pas important..

- Combien fois Neal a-t-il levé les mains sur toi ?

- ...

- EMMA !

- Je ne sais pas.. je ne compte plus..

- MAIS JE RÊVE ! EMMA C'EST GRAVE !

- Regina, laisse tomber..

- IL VA ME LE PAYER EMMA JE TE LE JURE QU'IL VA ME LE PAYER !

Emma s'approcha de Regina qui était hors d'elle. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et murmura un "je t'aime".


	9. Vengeance et désir

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux.**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

_" Je t'aime " _

Emma posa son front contre celui de Regina afin de pouvoir lui parler correctement.

- Alors.. Maintenant.. nous sommes "ensemble" ? Emma prononcer ses mots très hésitante.

- Je.. suppose, oui ! Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elles se regardèrent intensément, souriantes, entrelacées. Qui aurait pu croire que l'Evil Queen et la sauveuse sortiraient ensemble ? Qu'elles auraient des sentiments l'une pour l'autre ? Emma était la femme la plus heureuse du monde lorsqu'elle était auprès de sa brune. Regina quant à elle était beaucoup plus pudique sur ses sentiments, elle l'aimait, oui. De la a passer sa vie entière avec ça, elle en était moins sûr.

OoOoOoOoOo

Neal avait passé la nuit dehors, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'emportait, qu'il levé la main sur Emma. Il gérait très mal ses colères en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tant qu'il était dans cette état-là. Il avait décidé d'aller chez son ami August. Il avait besoin de se confier.

- August, ouvre-moi ! cria-t-il en frappant contre sa porte.

- J'arrive, deux minutes !

Neal faisait les cent pas le temps que son ami lui ouvre.

- Bas alors ? ça va pas mec ? demanda August surpris de voir Neal arrivait à l'improviste.

- Non, ça va pas.. c'est Emma.. on s'est pris la tête..

- Oh ! Vas-y rentre, tu veux en parler ?

- Je sais plus quoi faire August.. Je l'ai frappé.. répondit-il paniquer.

- Neal..

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais je crois qu'elle me trompe.. elle a reçu un message qui disait **"Tu me manques.. je t'aime blablabla"**

- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Mais, tu sais qui se serais ?

- Non, bien sure que non.. Tu connaît Emma, elle a du bidonner son téléphone, le numéro était masqué.

- Pourquoi masquerait- elle le numéro si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ?

- C'est ce que je me suis dis justement..


	10. Neal et la magie

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Bon.. j'avais prévu de mettre la suite vendredi mais finalement je préfère la mettre maintenant _*tropdegentilesse*_ **

**J'avais aussi prévu de faire cette fiction en 10 chapitres normalement mais j'ai tellement d'idées cas chaque fois je suis obligé de la rallonger :') (et je vous aimes trop enfaîte, ça doit être sa surtout !) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin est déjà claire dans ma tête, je sais ou je vais ^^. **

**Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, dans l'ensemble la "vengeance" de Régina vous a plu, pour ceux qui demande la suite.. bah.. TADAMMM, en échange je veux un avis :c (on a rien sans rien nan ?) Merci encore pour tous les follows et vos avis qui me sont très utiles pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, Zoubiiiiii**

* * *

**Imagine, toi et moi sans eux.**  
**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Regina avait passé la pire des nuits ce jour-là. Elle s'était réveillé toutes les heures en sueur, apeuré par les cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Elle culpabilisée d'avoir blessé Robin. Elle l'avait trompé. Elle lui avait menti. Elle s'était fait prendre a son propre jeu avec Emma. Elle avait "pris" la femme de Neal. Elle avait gâché leur mariage, ce qui privait Henry d'un foyer stable, d'une vie "normale". Des parents homosexuels ? Avec la génération d'aujourd'hui cela n'était pas bien vu par la société, Henry allait subir des tonnes de critiques, de moquerie. Elle se disait qu'elle était le problème. Le "truc" qui avait tout compliqué, tout chamboulé. Elle culpabilisait mais impuissante face à ses sentiments pour Emma, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle s'était réveillé en retard ce matin, elle avait enfilé un tailleur noir, une chemise blanche et une paire de louboutin. Quelque coup de brosse, anti-cerne et fond de teint afin de camoufler sa tête fatiguée et ses cernes, eye-liner et rouge à lèvres pour lui donner bonne mine et elle était partie.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Neal avait passé la nuit chez son ami August qui était toujours prêt à l'accueillir en cas de problème. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à la situation, à ce "triangle amoureux" (en réalité, ils étaient quatre si l'on compte Robin). Il en avait conclus que pour rien au monde il annulerait son mariage. Pour rien au monde il perdrait sa femme, la mère de son unique enfant. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était amoureux d'Emma. Il était dingue d'elle. Il n'était simplement pas doué pour le montrer et très possessif au point d'être malade de jalousie.

Au début de la matinée il avait donc décidé de se rendre chez son père, Rumpelstiltskin aka afin de lui demander de l'aide. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait juste besoin d'un élément qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il pénétra dans la boutique tout en scrutant chaque objet exposé de part et d'autre sur les étagères.

"- P'pa. commenca-t-il.

il s'avança jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique.

- Papa ! répéta-t-il en voyant Gold en train de ranger sa paperasse, j'ai besoin de toi...

- Tu as besoin de moi ? Il lui souria. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas invité à ton petit mariage ?

- Quoi ? Naan.. écoute, c'est Emma... elle ne voulait pas, mais je lui ai dit je te jure et-

- Épargne moi tes mensonges. Que veux-tu fils ? Gold insista bien sur "fils".

- Je.. Emma elle..

- Elle ?

- Elle est.. enfin tu vois.. avec Regina.. elles..

- Elles sont ensemble ? demanda Gold impatient.

- Oui ! Enfin.. non. Enfin, je sais pas trop papa.. dit-il avec peine et tristesse.

- Neal tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer pour une femme ? T'es un homme ou un lâche ?

- Papa... j'ai besoin de toi. Il inspira. De ta magie plus précisément.

- Voyais vous ça ? Neal Cassidy me demande à moi, Rumpelstiltskin, de l'aider avec de la magie ? Gold arqua un sourcil.

- J'ai besoin d'une potion ou d'un sort de.. d'oubli ?

- Haha. Et que veux-tu lui faire oublier ?

- Regina.

- Et tu conscients que la magie a-

- Toujours un prix. Oui. Je sais. Quel est-il ?

- Tu le découvriras par toi même je suppose ?

- Quel est TON prix alors ?

- Je veux être invité à votre mariage en échange.

- D'accord.

Gold attrapa quelque flacon en dessous du comptoir. Il mélangea les produits entre eux dans un flacon vide. Une fois fais, il donna la potion a son fils. Celui çi le remercia et s'en alla.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Regina n'avait pas levé le nez de ses dossiers depuis plus d'une heure. Son café était froid, son portable n'avait cessé de vibrer. Emma l'avais harcelé de message mais elle n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre. Aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle voulait juste se faire oublier de tout le monde.

Son téléphone sonna de bureau sonna, elle appuya sur le bouton pour que sa secretaire lui laisse un message :

**" Miss Mills, un homme veut vous voir, il dit que c'est important."**

**" Bien, faîte-le donc entrer.."**

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit.

"- J'espère que ce n'est pas à propos du repas de ce midi car je n'ai pas le temps de le modifier-

- Il faut que je te parle Regina !

Regina releva la tête de ses paperasses. Robin. En réalité, elle l'avait reconnu juste au son de sa voix.

- Enfaîte non, je sais pas trop quoi dire ou comment te le dire. Il marcha de gauche à droite devant le bureau de la brune. Hein, le plus drôle ? C'est que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de m'avertir, tu sais un truc du style "Hey Robin, je suis gay." cracha Robin nerveux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Robin, arrête.. ce n'est pas.. tenta-t-elle de dire.

- Ce que je crois ? Alors vas-y, explique moi ? Que faisais-tu en sous-vêtements sous Emma ? Que faisaient tes mains sur ses fesses ? Que faisait tes lèvres collée aux siennes ? Explique moi parce-que la je t'avoue que je ne sais plus.

Regina était terriblement gêné.

- Robin.. elle se leva afin de le faire cesser ses va et vient dans toute la pièce. Je ne suis pas gay.. je t'aimais.. je pensais réellement t'aimer. Tu m'as rendu heureuse Robin, je t'en serais reconnaissante à vie. Cependant, ce que tu as vu chez moi était un malentendu..

- Tu oses me mentir ? Droit dans les yeux ? Mais quel monstre es-tu ?

- Mais enfin je te dis la vérité !

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je..

- RÉPOND MOI ! Tu l'aimes ?! répéta Robin plus fort en lui agrippant les bras.

Regina pouvait sentir ses larmes parcourir ses joues, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux, respira et prononça :

- Oui, je l'aime. J'en suis même dingue.

Robin lâcha enfin la brune, il la regarda quelques secondes avec le regard plein de rage avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

- Quel genre de femme es-tu ? oh, je sais, le genre "briseuse de cœur". Tu sais quoi ? Je démissionne. Adieu Regina. Il avait dit cela plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, les yeux remplis de haine, de rage, de peine.

C'était donc avec un pincement au cœur qu'il quitta le bureau de Regina, la laissant seule et en pleure. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine d'essayer de le rattrapé car cela ne servait à rien. Il avait raison, c'était un monstre. Même en essayant d'être heureuse elle faisait du mal aux gens.

Une demi-heure plus tard Tink était venu voir son amie afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle retrouva une Regina en pleure, les yeux rouges et les cheveux décoiffés.

"- Oh.. toi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller.. commença-t-elle.

- J'ai tout fichu en l'air... répondit Regina en pleure.

- Noooon ! Ne dit pas ça enfin ! Regina.. Tink s'approcha en vitesse près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Regina expliqua ou du moins essaya d'expliquer l'histoire à Tink. Une fois qu'elle s'était calmé, Tink lui proposa de rentrer chez elle pour aujourd'hui car elle n'était pas apte à travailler. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et se mit au volant de sa voiture.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Neal était retourné à son appartement juste après avoir rendu visite à son père. Par chance Emma était encore sous la douche. Elle se préparait à sortir voir Regina puisque celle-ci ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il n'hésitait plus, il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour garder sa femme avec lui. Il avait choisis la façon la plus simple pour lui faire avaler la potion, la mélanger à un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. Il en prépara deux identiques afin de ne pas créer de soupçon. Il attendit qu'elle sorte de la douche puis lui demanda de s'asseoir afin de lui parler tout en lui tendant la tasse de chocolat contenant la potion.

- Ecoute Emma, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mais tu vois.. je.. je veux juste que tu sois heureuse..

- Je l'étais. Avant toi. cracha-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.. je veux que tu sois heureuse et si tu l'es avec une.. femme.. et bien.. tant mieux pour toi..

- Neal, es-tu conscient que le mariage- elle avala une gorger de chocolat chaud. Elle fut prise d'un mal de tête très étrange. Neal la regarda avec un énorme sourire intérieur. Elle se secoua légèrement la tête comme pour faire "partir" ce mal de tête.

- Emma ? ça va ?

- Eu.. ouais, je crois.. tu as du mal doser la cannelle. elle lui fit un sourire.

- Donc tu disais.. le mariage ? demanda Neal hésitant.

- Aura lieu.

- Vraiment ?! Neal avait presque recraché son chocolat chaud.

- Oui.. je ne veux pas qu'Henry se pose des questions, il est trop jeune.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment Emma.. ?

- J'aime Regina. Juste elle. Personne d'autre.

- Je.. mais enfin ? Comment..

- J'ai déjà envoyé les invitations en début de semaine. Sois prêt pour Dimanche.

- M'enfin.. Emma.. c'est du délire, en es-tu consciente ?

Emma soupira.

- Je vais y allé, bonne journée à toi.

Neal était pourtant sûr d'avoir mis la dose exacte de potion, il ne comprenait pas. Cela aurait dû marcher. Peut-être que Rumple l'avait dupé, peut-être.

* * *

**À votre avis****, pourquoi la potion n'a-elle pas fait d'effet sur Emma ? :)**


	11. Emma et la magie de la potion

**Bonjour bonjour ! :) **

**Comme certains le savent, ce week-end il y avait la convention OUAT. J'ai finalement pas pu y aller mais j'ai vraiment suivi ça de très près (j'ai mal aux yeux tellement je suis resté sur mon ordinateur -') J'espère que ceux qui y ont été on pu rencontrer Lana et tout les autres (bande de veinards). Bon, pour la potion vous avez à peu près tous deviner, CHAMPAAAGNE. On arrive dans trèèèès peu de temps à la fin de cette ff, encore 1 ou 2 chapitres je pense... **

**Gros bisooooooooous et bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Imagine toi et moi, sans eux.**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Emma était parti le plus rapidement possible rejoindre Regina. Son mal de tête toujours présent lui faisait atrocement mal, elle avait la vision trouble et des nausées mais rien ne l'arrêté. Elle devait voir Regina afin de mettre les points sur les i comme ont dit. Elle l'avait appelé de nombreuses fois, en vain. Elle était tout d'abord passé dans son bureau mais sa secrétaire (qui l'insupporter de plus en plus ces derniers temps) l'avait très gentiment envoyé voir ailleurs. C'était très étrange car Regina n'était pas une femme qui manquait le travail. Elle était ensuite passé chez Granny voir si elle n'y était pas pour prendre son repas du midi comme elle détestait la nourriture de l'entreprise, mais toujours pas de maire dans les parages. Après cela, elle se dirigea sans attendre à son manoir. Quand elle arriva devant elle constata que la porte n'était même pas fermé ce qui n'était pas normal venant d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, puis le salon, et enfin sa chambre tout en hurlant son prénom dans toute la maison mais aucune réponse. Elle vérifia la salle de bains au cas où la brune serait sous la douche mais ce qu'elle vu n'était nullement bon signe.

La brune était dans un piteux état, adossé contre la baignoire. Son eye-liner avait bavé, elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés, une bouteille de vin à la main vidée aux trois quarts. Emma resta figée un moment avant de réagir.

"REGINA !... REGINA !" s'écria Emma en essayant de la relever.

Celle-ci releva difficilement la tête, elle était faible sans aucune force mais toujours consciente.

- Regina qu'est-ce que tu as foutu bordel !

Emma la sortie difficilement de la pièce, laissant la bouteille par terre. Elle l'accompagna dans sa chambre qui était la pièce la plus proche. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir et se positionna devant elle. Elle posa son index sous le menton de la brune afin de l'obliger à relever la tête. Emma plongea ses yeux dans les siens, attendant qu'elle lui parle mais voyant que Regina n'avait pas franchement l'envie de parler ce fut elle qui brisa la glace.

"Regina ? Tu vas m'expliquer ?" questionna Emma d'une voix calme.

"Je suis.. désolé." murmura Regina d'une voix faible et presque inaudible.

"Heeey Regina ! Tu n'as pas a t'excuser ! C'est à propos de Robin ? De Moi ? De Neal ?"

Soudain, les maux de tête d'Emma reprirent. Elle lâcha Regina quelques secondes afin de se masser les tempes.

Regina la regarda étonné, elle n'était pas en état de pratiquer la magie et de l'aider mais elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise

"Emma, tu es toute blanche !"

"Oh, c'est rien.. C'est juste que depuis ce matin j'ai attrocement mal à la tête !"

"Tu es malade ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas.."

La douleur se dissipa très vite et Emma reprit alors la conversation qu'elle avait juste auparavant.

"Ecoute Gina, je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment avec Robin, Neal, Henry.. Avec tout le monde en faite quand on y pense. Elle rigola nerveusement. Mais il faut que tu prennes sur toi, t'es forte, t'es un battante Regina ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans comme ça, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup et si tu le souhaites je vais repousser mon.. sois disant mariage." Elle avait dit tout ça d'un trait, Regina l'avait écouté ou du moins avait essayé sans l'interrompre.

"Emma.. pourquoi tiens-tu à ce mariage qui n'en ait même pas un ?"

"J'en sais rien, à vrai dire j'ai pas envie de chamboulé toute la vie d'Henry et puis les autres habitant ne sont pas au courant pour.. toi et moi.. et je veux faire ça correctement. Puis le mariage à lieu dans deux jours, je ne peux pas tout annulé maintenant tu sais.. Mais j'espère que tu seras là pour m'épauler, j'aurais besoin de toi Regina. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi.."

Pour seule réponse, Regina vint coller ses lèvres sur celle d'Emma qui au bout de quelques secondes posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune. Leur respiration s'accéléra rapidement, leur cœur battant à la chamade, Emma la poussa lentement sur son lit sans interrompre leur baiser mais quand elle senti que la langue de Regina demanda l'autorisation d'entrer elle se décolla d'elle rapidement.

"Regina, tu n'es pas dans un état.. correct.."

"Je ne suis pas.. saoule !"

"Même, je ne veux pas.."

"Comme tu le voudras.."

Elles se replacèrent correctement, un silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes femmes. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Regina. Un idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu si elle n'aurait pas bu autant de vin juste avant d'embrasser Emma.

"Tu sais, je pense que ce mariage est une très bonne idée.." lança Regina avec un sourire en coin.

"Ah ? Et pourquoi tu penses cela ?" Emma arqua un sourcil.

"Tu le découvriras dimanche."

Emma roula des yeux.

"Je vais devoir rentrer, Henry va bientôt rentrer du collège et j'ai encore plein de papier à remplir justement."

"On se voit ce week-end alors ?"

"Cela voudrait-il dire que tu es finalement pour ce mariage Regina ?"

"Oh oui, tu n'en as pas idée !"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Après être passé chez Regina, Emma se rendit au Granny. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Henry pour parler du futur mariage de ses parents biologique. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud et attendit patiemment son fils.

"Un chocolat cannelle pour la futur ! Ruby l'avait dit avec tellement d'enthousiasme que l'on aurait pu croire que cela allait être le plus bel événement de tous les temps.

"Merci Ruby."

"Alors, presser ?"

"Je.."

"Moi tu sais j'ai déjà prévu ma tenue, ma coiffure, mon maquillage.."

"Oh, c'est cool."

"J'ai tellement hââââââte !"

"Ruby ?"

"Oui ?"

"T'as pas l'impression d'être beaucoup trop enthousiaste ?" Emma rigolait.

La porte du Granny s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, une petite tête brune au cheveux tout ébouriffés venait d'arriver. Henry prit place au côté de sa mère, commanda des pancakes et commença à questionner sa mère.

"Alors, le mariache, cha avanche ?"

"Henry ! On parle pas la bouche pleine !" Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Après avoir avalé, il redemanda "Le mariage, ça avance ?"

"Oh.. Ouais.. Tu sais, ça va être un mariage très banal hein.."

"Je ne crois pas !"

Emma croisa ses bras. "Ah bon ? Et depuis quand tu décides à ma place ?"

"Moi ? Non. Mais grand-mère si !"

"Snow ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir la dedans ?" elle arqua un sourcil maintenant.

"David lui a rendu visite en classe aujourd'hui et je les ai entendu parler pour ce week-end. Elle a dit que tu prendrais sa robe et que elle comptait faire un mariage "féerique". Elle veut vraiment gérer tout ça."

"Féerique ? Sérieusement. Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas aller à la mairie signer vite fait et rentrer tous chez sois ?"

"Tu as peur m'man ?"

"Non non.. c'est juste que.. ces temps-ci ça ne va pas fort avec ton père et.."

"T'es pas obligé de te marier tu sais. Ce n'est pas grave d'annuler deux jours avant !"

"Si ça l'est ! Puis je me dis que.. peut-être tout s'arrangera.. Que le mariage nous a tous mit sous pression.."

"Neal n'est pas ton true love m'man."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que.." Le mal de tête reprit, de plus en plus fort. Elle ne pouvait plus du tout penser à Neal sans avoir un mal de tête atroce. Elle avait tout simplement envie de le tuer quand elle y penser trop fort.

"Maman ? ça va ?"

"J'ai mal à la tête depuis ce matin, c'est étrange.."

"Ça ce produit quand exactement ?"

"Quand je commence à parler du mariage je crois.. ouais, de Nous, de Neal.." De nouveau, une douleur plus forte encore.

"Maman, tu devrais aller voir Gold."

"Pourquoi j'irai le voir ?"

"C'est pas normal. C'est peut-être un sort !"

"Ecoute gamin, la magie n'est pas la source de tout nos problèmes. C'est naturel d'avoir mal au crâne"

"Comme tu voudras. Mais moi je pense que ce n'est pas normal."

"Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me donnes tord sur tout ?"

"M'man.. s'teuplaiiiit va le voir.. Tu deviens toute pâle en plus et ça c'est étrange !"

"Bien ! Bien ! J'vais y aller."

"Je rentre après, j'ai rendez-vous avec Grace pour faire mes devoirs."

"T'es devoirs ?"

"Mamaaaaaaaan !"

"Ahah, le petit mills est un tombeur comme ça mère !"

"Hein ?"

Emma venait de faire un faute grave. Henry n'était pas du genre à ne pas relever les paroles de sa mère.

"Non, je veux dire que.. bon, j'y vais, sois sage !"

Elle était sorti à une vitesse fulgurante du restaurant. Elle se dirigea sans attendre à la boutique de Gold, sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire d'ailleurs. Une fois arrivé, elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir ou se trouver Belle.

"Hey Emma, je peux t'aider ?"

"Belle ! En réalité je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer mon "problème".. J'ai un mal de tête à chaque fois que j'aborde un sujet précis et Henry pense que c'est l'effet de la magie.."

"Ho.. Le mariage te monte sûrement à la tête Emma.. c'est normal de stresser tu sais ?"

Gold sorti de l'arrière-boutique au même moment.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le stress, mais la mariage en lui-même.. j'ai l'impression de faire une erreur en faite."

"Miss Swan, ce mal de tête a commencé depuis quand ?" interrogea Gold.

"Eu.. Je dirais.. ce matin..." Elle repensa à la discussions avec Regina, puis elle se remémora le baiser échangé avec elle.

"C'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial ce matin ?"

"Je.. eu.. j'ai parlé du mariage avec Regina et quand j'ai commencé à me.. poser des questions sur notre futur vie de famille j'ai eu mal."

"Vie de famille avec Regina ?"

"QUOI ? NOOON ! Avec Neal !" Ces joues avaient viré au rouge puis la douleur ce manifesta quelques secondes après.

"Emma.. le problème n'est pas ton mariage." Gold attrapa la tête d'Emma entre ses mains. "Le problème, c'est Neal."


End file.
